Mischief with a Side of Tasers
by LokiDisturbia
Summary: A collection of one-shots and shorts. Some are funny, some are dark, some are lighter, but all are Loki x Darcy romance.
1. You Are My World

Darcy sat in front of the computer, typing away. A quick glance of the clock said she only had a few minutes of her shift left. Feeling a little better, she continued. Suddenly, her phone let out a little chirp and glancing at it, she saw that Loki had texted her.

"We're going out tonight. I'll pick you up at eight."

Later that night, Darcy stood in front of her stuffed closet, wondering what on Earth she could wear. Today was a very special day after. Today was the one year anniversary since the time Loki had asked her out. Hmm. Deciding on a fitting, low cut, deep green gown she knew Loki would LOVE she started brushing her unruly hair until the door bell rang. Overwhelmed with excitement, she practically ran to the door, quite a feat in stilettos, mind you. Throwing it up, she rushed into his arms and enveloped him in a very tight hug.

"Ohhh. I missed you too, sweetheart" Loki said, running a hand through her hair and laughing. "Now let's go."

A short car ride later, they were standing in front of the live theater. "Oh my god!" Darcy gasped. How the heck had he KNOWN? She'd been wanting to go to the musical play Romeo and Juliet ever since it had rolled into town a few weeks ago, but couldn't afford it. Then again, this was Loki she was talking about; of course he knew.

He took her hand in his and led her to the front of the rows of seats, obviously having reserved first class tickets in the exact middle of the row. They sat down, her small hand still wrapped within his large, warm one as the play began...

... A shiny tear rolled down her cheek. On stage, both the lovers were lying dead. Another tear started to follow its predecessor, but it didn't reach its final destination, a long, thin finger having swept it from her soft cheek. She turned to look at Loki, who was watching her anxiously. She attempted a wobbly smile, this story having always been one that touched her deeply. In response, he just pulled her head against his chest comfortingly and said, "I'll never leave you. Not in a million eons. Not in forever."

As the curtain closed and Darcy's soundless tears waned, Loki pulled her up to her feet, never having let go of her hand and took her to dinner. Italian. Her favorite. Which she knew he hated. Somehow, that made it even more special for her.

They sat at dinner, patiently waiting for their food and occasionally laughing, when they heard the ruckus at the nearby table.

A pretty Indian woman, about twenty, with long, black tresses and warm, brown eyes and a tall, seemingly American man, who seemed around the same age, with cropped blonde-brown hair and brown-green eyes were arguing. Well, it seemed like the man was defending himself while the woman was crying and yelling at him. "You never did love me did you? You stupid, heartless IDIOT! I loved you SO much and what do I get in return? A cold cheater who was just USING me! And I was stupid too! Believing all your lies, believing EVERYTHING! Every time you hurt me, I ignored it. I even made up excuses for you and lied to myself and my friends for you! UGGH! I hope I never see you again. Die in a hole, Bill!" She screamed, hitting the man over the head with her purse, throwing cash on the table and storming out. 'Bill' called out, "Océane! Océane, please? How the heck am I supposed to get my assignment done!?" Pulling out his cell phone, he walked out.

Darcy turned back to Loki, who was gazing at her intently. The situation was starting to get awkward. He could literally feel the tension. Darcy smiled a little awkwardly and said, absurdly enough, "I love you."

"I love you too?" Loki asked, a little confused.

Suddenly, without any warning, she said "Prove it to me. Yell it to the world."

Loki immediately got up, walked over to her side, and whispered into her ear, "I love you."

Darcy grimaced a little, displeased. "I told you yelling it to the world would prove it. Do you not love me?" She asked, sounding slightly numb.

Loki chuckled a little. "You ARE my world, Darcy"


	2. The Bar

Ok so this is just gonna be a series of cute little one-shots... Note : loki and darcy are already dating at this point...

THE OTHER GUY:

It was just another normal day. Darcy worked her shift at Jane's and then decided to head to the bar just out of complete boredom. Nothing was going on around here. Thor and Jane were nice, but I mean seriously, they spent every moment looking into each other's eyes and giggling like children. Loki seemed to have disappeared for the day, presumably working with SHIELD on some sort of mission. So she stepped in, took the first open seat and ordered a cold beer, on the rocks.

"Put it on my tab" she heard a voice say.

She turned around and a grimy dirty man in his mid twenties or early thirties smiled in a kind of creepy way, and took the seat next to her.

"No thank you." She said, vaguely creeped out, and slapped her money on the counter.

"Don't be like that, sugar" He drawled, his eyes glued to her cleavage.

Suddenly very self conscious, Darcy pulled her shirt up a few inches and the man chuckled. Slowly he slid his hand across the counter top and dragged it over her arm slowly. Darcy stood up immediately and hastily whispered "Bye." And scrambled out of the place, dark guffaws resonating behind her. This turned out to be a bad idea. Whatever. Her apartment was only a couple blocks away. She started to hurry down the dimly lit street, but stopped when she heard staggering footsteps behind her.

"Hey sugar!" the man from the bar called, a couple of his friends joined in laughing. Darcy turned around and started walking a little faster, feeling in her purse for her taser, but knowing that it was sitting in her apartment right now, forgotten. The next thing she knew, the men had caught up to her. The man's two friends held both of her arms as she struggled and tried to scream in vain... "HELP! Let go of me you idiot!", but it was pointless. There was nobody around. The man swaggered up to her, his horrible stench rolling off his in waves. Darcy flinched. Suddenly, he was in her face, kissing her while his friends laughed. she tried to bite him but he just chuckled and kept going, his hands roaming down her body.

"Darcy?" A familiar voice called. Oh thank god. Thank ONE god especially... Loki's footsteps halted a few hundred feet from the scene as he started to recognize what was happening. The men stiffened. Then suddenly, Loki was no longer standing far away, he was right in front her, and Darcy could see the pure rage seething through his eyes. The man from the bar's friends ran off, but he was too inebriated to do much, and stayed, lazily saying, "Aw. You gonna spoil my fun. Too bad. She really is a luscious thing, you know.", his eyes once again gazing at Darcy's cleavage. He chuckled once again. Darcy was beginning to be afraid for this man. Loki looked like there was going to be steam coming out of his ears. Loki reared back, then struck, fist connecting hard with jaw. The ma fell, but Loki didn't stop, kicking his side over and over. Finally, Darcy had to pull him back, whispering "Loki! Stop! That's enough! Are you going to kill him or what?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" He shouted, but then seemed to calm.

"Are you hurt? He asked about a minute later after the fire in his eyes were quenched a bit. He slid his hands down her arms and pulled her in for a comforting hug.

"I'm fine. Are YOU okay?" She said, pulling away.

"I just CAN'T stand the thought of another man touching you. Against your will, at that." Loki looked back at the man sprawled on the ground. "I want to kill him. How DARE he?! You are mine, and mind ALONE you understand?" He said, turning back to Darcy

"It's okay Loki. You were here to save me."

"But what if I wasn't?"

And then with a wave of his hand, a thin little gold chain appeared around her neck with a pale green pendant.

"If you need me." Was his simple explanation.

She smiled, of course, noting the misogyny in this, but for once, it didn't seem to matter.

"How about I walk you home?" Loki asked, his tone finally regaining some of the usual light touch.

"Sure." Darcy said.


	3. Just a Celebrity Crush

Thank you all for the positive comments! And here is your next one-shot:

Darcy and Loki were sprawled out next to each other on the couch, Loki's arm lazily lounging over Darcy's back as she mumbled to herself and flipped the channels on the TV. Suddenly, she jerked up straight, staring intently at the screen, startling Loki, who reflexively pulled his arm back.

"OH. MY. GOD." Darcy said.

Loki was starting to get worried. "Darcy? Are you okay, sweetheart?"

And it was then that Loki turned to look at the screen. A handsome man was there, with short, curly ginger hair and blue eyes. His laughter wafted off screen.

"Ehehehehe."

Darcy started giggling with excitement while Loki sat there still confused. finally, Darcy told Loki, "OH MY GOD It's Tom Hiddleston!"

Loki was still a little confused.

"He's like... The cutest guy ever! He's TOTALLY amazing!" She ventured, then stopped to sigh at the screen.

Loki was beginning to understand well enough. The green monster of jealousy roared his head and clawed his insides. Loki's jaw clenched and he intently studied the man on the screen. Beside him, Darcy was bubbling like crazy and now and then adding comments about how amazing this other man was. How could she? When he was right here. He couldn't take it anymore. With a flick of his hand, the TV went dark.

Darcy almost squealed in frustration, then went on a long rant about "stupid electricity and stupid cable men and stupid apartments and stupid TVs"

Loki would almost have laughed if he wasn't so angry. Then he noticed Darcy pick up a stack of magazines of the table. That in itself wasn't bad, and he started to relax until he saw the huge face on the front cover of all the magazines.

Loki immediately stood up and strode right out of the room, Darcy too occupied to notice, which irritated him even more.

He went to the balcony and sat on the lone chair for a minute, jealousy burning his insides, and he began contemplating different ways to kill this "Tom Hiddleston" It couldn't be so hard, could it? He was probably some kind of a mewling quim, he thought as a sneer crept across his face.

Suddenly, he felt two long, slender, cool hand wrap around his eyes. Recognizing them immediately, he stood up pulling the hands away from his face and walking away a couple of feet.

" Why don't you just leave and go be with that TOM HIDDLESTON of yours?" He spat.

Darcy's cool arms clenched around his waist, pulling him in, and he heard a low chuckle. How dare she laugh at him? At this? This was far from being funny in any sort of way. He turned around, ready to berate her, but stopped short when he saw the large, beautiful, glowing eyes with just a hint of mischief and love in them. Love for another man, he reminded himself and his jaw clenched tightly.

Darcy let out a light laugh and cupped her hands around his face. "Aw. Loki. Tom is just a celebrity crush. You're the one I love."

He turned away a little. "Just a celebrity crush." He mocked.

Darcy laughed again, and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. Pulling away, she said

"You know, you are completely ADORABLE when you're jealous."


	4. Mr Mischief and Ms Scaredy Cat

Here's a Halloween themed one shot:

Loki was in disbelief. I mean seriously, there really was no extent to these mortals folly and strangeness, was there? Darcy had just explained to him the concept of "Halloween". He couldn't possibly imagine a reason WHY on a certain day of the year, they parade around in horrible disguises asking for candy from strangers. He never would fully understand these mortals, he thought to himself as he sat on the couch next to Darcy.

It was 12 o clock am, and there was a humongous bowl of popcorn in between them, slowly being killed by Darcy's hungry hands. They were watching a "horror movie" as Darcy called it, and "moving pictures of killing and ghosts" as Loki called it. Honestly, Loki was a little bored. The terror on the screen wasn't really THAT scary to him. Darcy however jumped a lot and began to cower deeper into her side of the couch. Loki's eyes started to close, and he was ALMOST deeply asleep when a sudden, loud shriek made him jump to his feet, half crouched, eyes roaming for danger. Then he realized it was only Darcy, terrified at the movie.

Her eyes were screwed shut, and she curled up in a tight little ball, visibly shaking with fear. Loki would have almost laughed, she looked so cute. But this shaking was starting to worry him. He glanced at the screen, where a brutal, bloody massacre was taking place and frowned a little. And then with a simple wave of his hand, he made a MINOR edit to the scene taking place.

Moving the bowl of popcorn away, Loki drew Darcy into his embrace, at first receiving another shriek, but then a more relaxed Darcy. It was then that she opened her eyes and saw what was happening on the TV.

At first, she was just confused. On screen, the same scene was being enacted, except instead of people and ghosts, it was macaroni running away from and being killed by a piece of broccoli. She giggled a little, and then started laughed like crazy, while Loki chuckled into her hair.

"Well then, Mr. Mischief!" She finally said.

"Well then, Ms. Scaredy Cat!" Was his reply.

Frowning playfully, she smacked him a few times, then started laughing, with him joining in.

She then turned back to the screen and settled against him.

" Why don't I change this movie a little more?" He asked.

A light laugh was answer enough and the screen started to morph a little.

The scene was recast with a whole bunch of terrified Tom Hiddlestons running away from a Loki.

Darcy laughed again,

"You still haven't gotten over that, have you?"


	5. If I Lost You

Thank you guys for all the positive reviews; I appreciate them a lot and they're one of the main reasons I keep writing! More reviews = more chapters... :)

Darcy really had no idea how it all happened. Well, she sorta did. It MIGHT have had something to do with all the SHIELD equipment she was messing around with. They'd packed Jane's lab, and she still knew where the spare keys were. So she'd went in, just to look around a little out of pure boredom, then had slipped and fallen on top of a machine. The last thing she remembered was a faint whirring noise and a pounding headache.

Loki really had no idea how it all happened. He was just doing his job, fighting off the latest Earth attacks (these ones were in Paris) with the rest of SHIELD and the Avengers when POOF. There's Darcy. Standing alongside him next to the Eiffel Tower. Well, not standing exactly. More like fainted and LYING beside him. His eyes widened in shock and he stared for a few moments, losing his concentration in the battle. WHAM! A large fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying backwards. Ouch. He might be immortal, but that still hurt.

Darcy opened her eyes slowly and waited for her vision to focus. Everything started out blurry, but as it cleared, all she could think was "WHAT THE HECK?" There was rubble everywhere and people seemed to be fighting. A random explosion sounded off to the right. Wait, was that the FRICKING EIFFEL TOWER? She started to stand but swayed dangerously, her vision going black. There was a shooting pain near her abdomen.

Loki propelled himself forward, catching Darcy just in time before she fell to the ground and into the large crack in the Earth slowly widening beside her. How did she even GET here? He was SERIOUSLY confused. Darcy unconsciously gripped at the folds of his cloak and he smiled a little, holding her closer. It was then that he started to look around. Crap. Crap, crap crap. Darcy shouldn't BE here. It was ABSOLUTELY unsafe for her. He ducked, and a piece of shrapnel narrowly missed him. "THOR!" He called out. Thor looked up from his struggle and looked confused as well upon seeing Darcy. "Can you do without me?" Loki yelled, Thor nodded curtly, then with a well placed blow of Mjölnir, finished his opponent and turned to grin once at Loki before delving into the battle again.

Darcy felt like she was flying; air whizzed past her face and blew into her hair. A pair of very familiar arms were carrying her bridal style. "Loki?" She croaked. The arms pulled her in a little closer. "I'm here, love." "Loki. It hurts. My... Hurt..." And her vision went black again.

Loki stopped immediately; Darcy and him were positioned above the Atlantic. Hurt? Horrified, his face turning white, he held Darcy further away from him and that's when he noticed it. The sliver of rubble embedded in her stomach, her white shirt slowly turning red around it. Oh my god. She was hurt. She was HURT. Loki felt as if he would die. Propelling them back to New York at triple his normal speed, he crashed through a hospital window downtown, resulting in screaming patients and doctors. "She is hurt! Help her! NOW!" He commanded, sounding harsh and cruel in his love. Darcy was carried away on a white metal bed with wheels, and Loki followed, never letting go of her hand the entire time, not even daring to blink. She wasn't talking. She wasn't waking up. WHY wasn't she waking up!? The doctors cut her with their sharp tools and Loki was about to yank their hands away when she saw that they were merely helping, and attempting to take out the rubble. He settled down a little more, eyes faced solely on Darcy's face. She was so pale. And she still hadn't woken up, not when the doctors took out the rubble, not when they closed the wound, not even then. Loki considered the possibility of losing her and he felt completely numb inside, like all the light had been sucked from the world and he was left alone. With nothing to live for. He clutched Darcy's hand closer, whispering "I love you, I love you, I love you..." Over and over like a madman. She would not leave him. He wouldn't let her.

Darcy groaned and she heard a sharp intake of breath next to her. She had a throbbing pain in her stomach and her eyes were still blurry. Blinking them over and over, she tried to sit up, only to be gently pushed back down by a cool hand. "Rest, Darcy. You're hurt." She tried to pull her hand up to her face, but it was tightly enclasped inside one of Loki's. She pulled, but he didn't let go; only clutched harder. "What, never gonna let me go for the rest of my life?" She jested. "I'm considering the possibility... " he replied, in a far too serious tone. "Loki. What happened?" "I don't know. I was fighting. In Paris. And then BAM you just suddenly showed up and I left to take you home, but you said something hurts and so I took you to the hospital. You were BLEEDING Darcy. It worried me. It scared me. And I might have broken a hospital window In desperation. Or two." Darcy almost laughed at the last statement, but there was too much emotion behind it. "Huh. You really love me THAT much, ah?" "Considering I told you that at least a thousand times in the past hour, I assume so. And I told you. I'm considering the possibility of never letting you go ever again." She finally opened her eyes, and Loki's impenetrable gaze seemed to fixed permanently on her, never moving even slightly. "Darcy, don't you EVER EVER scare me like that EVER again? You understand? And try to BE SAFE from now on please?" "Yes, Master" Darcy replied sarcastically. Loki turned away, "You don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I would be a house with no windows, a day with no sun." He turned to look back at her, "A body with no soul." Darcy suddenly grabbed his head, yanking on his smooth, long hair and pulled him in to crash her face against his, kissing him deeply. "A body with no soul." She repeated.


	6. Misunderstandings: Part 1

Here you go:

Darcy collapsed on her worn down, threadbare couch, thoroughly exhausted from work today. She hadn't slept well for the past couple of days either, and had a throbbing headache. Frowning she let her hand rest on her temple. Suddenly, she felt long, cold fingers lightly touch the other side of her face. She pulled a pained smile, eyes still screwed shut, and grabbed onto the hand, yanking him down on the couch, half on top her, and clutched him tight, "Hi Loki."

The only reply was an awkward throat clearing noise. She noticed something felt different. Loki's armor was different. His hair seemed shorter. He didn't have a cape. He was wearing something made out of some kind of leotard material, what the heck? Her eyes flew open, and instead of meeting powerful green ones, met brilliant blue ones. Instead of her hand being entwined in silken hair dark as night, they were fisted lightly around moderate length blonde hair. The man looked VERY embarrassed and awkwarded-out, his face red as a tomato. "OH MY GOD, STEVE!" she practically screamed, too shocked to move. "Erm. Hi. I was just stopping by to say hello..." The Captain replied nervously. Darcy turned red. God, oh my god, this WAS NOT happening to her. What had she been thinking? Gahh! But he had no right to just prance around her apartment uninvited. The Captain shifted nervously a little and Darcy realized she was still holding him really close, one hand in his hair, the other around his back. One of his legs was in between hers and both were lying on the couch in an increasing awkward position. She started to release on his hair, but froze when she heard the door open. Both Steve and Darcy looked up on reflex."Darc-" Loki called out, but stopped when his gaze fell on the pair. Crap.

He stood frozen for what seemed like an eternity, his face flashing different emotions, confused, sad, angry, jealous, disgusted, then back to confused and starting over again. The Captain was the first to gain control of his limbs, easily untangling himself from Darcy, getting up, mumbling, "Guess I'll... um... Leave you two... To um... Sort things out..." And practically ran out of the room. Loki reacted promptly, grabbing the back of his uniform collar, dragging him backwards and almost throwing him back into the room. Steve ended up sprawled on the floor, wincing, but not attempting to fight back. "Look, Loki, it wasn't-" he began, but couldn't finish. Loki grabbed him by the neck and easily lifted him up into the air, eyes flashing fire, "SAVE it!" He spat. He threw Steve down to the floor again, then walked over, about to repeat the process. "STOP!" Darcy called out. Loki turned to face her, one hand hand outstretched towards Steve. His face was white with fury and he was practically seething. "You DARE DEFEND him!?" He shouted. He looked like he was going to explode in a minute; Darcy knew she had only a few moments to react. Running to Loki, she cupped his face in her hands, tears started to moisten her eyes.

"Please, Loki. It wasn't like that, I swear. I WOULDN'T! I love YOU! Please!" she sobbed. Loki looked away. "A body with no soul, remember?" He said, his face hardening until it was a cold slab of marble. He pulled away her hands. He had stopped yelling, but to Darcy, this somehow MUCH worse. He cast a scoffing look at Captain America, then turned and walked out of the room, ignoring Darcy's pleas as he went, never looking back. Not even once.

Hey, I know this is supposed to be one shots, but I decided to make this a two shot, so just wait and see how it turns out, I guess. :)


	7. Misunderstandings: Part 2

Loki paced back and forth in the meager apartment provided him by SHIELD. His arms were behind his back and his jaw was clenched, his eyes glowing different colors, morphing between green and red. His face was even whiter than normal, his usually slicked back hair disheveled. Replays of that moment played in his head. Him walking in to see- he stopped walking and stood in place, overwhelmed with many contrasting emotions. Finally he walked over and pushed a button on the "cell phone" the mortals had provided him. It was ingenious, really. They had nothing like this on Asgard. Then again, in Asgard, they communicated through magic. But he had no mood to play on his cell phone tonight. He merely turned it on to see how many missed calls he had. Darcy had sent him twenty texts, and called him at least that many times, but only left one voice mail.

The screen flashed with her picture, displayed all previous missed calls. Once again overwhelmed, Loki's upper lip curled back in a snarl, and it one gracious movement of his arm, the cell phone lay across the room, broken into many pieces. Like his heart, he thought. He stood still, breathing heavily, then let out a long sigh, and with another swipe of his hand, the cell phone was back in his hand, fully assembled. He clicked on Darcy's voice mail and listened.

"Hi Loki." She began. She sounded like she'd been crying. The thought still hurt Loki, even after all that she'd done. "I know you're and angry and I mean, you have a right to be, I mean, it was like, pretty bad because like- never mind, I mean, look, I'm sorry. It's not what you thought, okay? Just, just- You probably won't believe me, but why don't you just see for yourself then? Check the security camera tapes in my apartment, or something- I dunno..- It's just, just that..." She paused. "I miss you, Loki." She sniffled a little and then she apparently hung up.

Loki breathed in, hardly able to control his emotions. If he had been even a slightly weaker man, he would have run to her this instant, comforting her and telling her not to cry. Loki considered what she'd said and scoffed. She actually thought he needed to access the security camera tapes to see what happened.. He was a GOD, for crying out loud. Loki sat, trying to comprehend his thoughts. A part of him believed Darcy, but that part was small. And weak. The bigger part didn't believe her at all. He had SEEN her, clutching the Captain close. His lips curled in disgust at the very thought. But all of wanted to see what happened. Partially, curiosity over why Darcy would offer for him to see, when he'd see smooching and hugging. Partially, to just actually see if she was telling the truth. And partially, he NEEDED to. He DESERVED to.

And so, Loki put both of his hands in front of him, a multi colored ball of energy slowly forming. Then, he spread his hands as far from each other as they would go, expanding the ball of energy till it fit like a screen on the wall in front of him. Shutting his eyes, he chanted slowly for a minute, then opened his eyes. On the "energy TV" as Darcy would say, (wait, why had he thought of Darcy AGAIN? Damn that woman!) images began to flicker across. Suddenly, there was Darcy, collapsing on the couch, presumably with a migraine. Loki felt really bad for her. Then HE appeared on screen, and Loki visibly tensed, eyes flaring, and hands and jaws clenching. He touched the side of her face lightly. How DARE he? How dare he even come close to her? Then Darcy smiled, grabbed his hand and pulled him on top of her. Loki shot up from his seat, raging and ready to explode. But then, on screen, Darcy said, "Hi, Loki." Oh. Loki's shoulders and arms relaxed but his eyes were open wide and his face was transforming from anger to something far different. He watched until he himself entered on screen. He saw the things he did. He was HORRIFIED. He had been a MONSTER, not listening, not believing, and he had been so cruel and heartless. Loki's eyelids slammed shut and a hand went reflexively up to his temple. Oh my god, how was Darcy EVER going to forgive him? He had to leave now. And go to her. He would BEG on his knees if necessary. ANYTHING.

A loud, impatient sounding rapping resounded on Darcy's door. She didn't get up to answer it. She was too numb to even move. Someone outside was pacing, then knocking was heard again. Darcy still didn't respond. Suddenly, the door flew open, and Loki stepped in, but Darcy did not seem to hear anything, and stayed in her position on the couch, eyes cast downward.

Loki's heart stuttered and seemed to stop on seeing her. Time itself stood still. Darcy. She wasn't even moving or responding in any sort of way. Loki grew even more horrified and guilty and in an instant, he was standing in front of her, pulling her to her feet, enveloping her in his arms, smashing his face against hers and kissing her. At first, there was no reaction, and Loki grew even more desperate. Then she came to life and started kissing back, her hands entwining it his hair.

She pulled away. "Loki. You're back. I'm so, so sorry-" Loki shushed her by putting a long finger to her lips. "Shhh" he said. "I am the one that needs to apologize. I saw what happened. I am very sorry, Darcy. I am sorry from the bottom of my heart. I-" Darcy didn't wait to hear the rest, she threw herself on him, hugging my close and burying her face in his neck. Loki was taken aback for a minute, then chuckled and caressed the back of Darcy. How could have EVER doubted her? She was an angel. HE was the devil. He frowned. He promised himself, he would never, ever, repeat this incident again.

But he couldn't have doubted STEVE'S reaction. It may have been an accident on her part, but HE, oh, Loki had noticed his face when Darcy had him on top of her well enough. MAYBE he should put a hex on her door. Just to keep Steve out, nothing else. "Loki?" Darcy mumbled into his neck. "Yes?" He said, pulling her away slightly so he could look at her face. "You're thinking out loud."


	8. What If?

"Hey Loki!" Darcy called from the kitchen as he let himself into her apartment.

"Hello, Darcy." Was his answer, whispered into her neck, so close that she jumped and whirled around to see Loki's mischievous grin.

"That one NEVER gets old." He said, starting to laugh. She gasped out a breath, then her expression soured and she pursed her lips and emitted a "Hmmph." sound that cracked up Loki even more.

She turned her back to him and began concentrating on the spaghetti she was trying to make again. Loki winced at the smell; he hated Italian food, but she seemed to totally adore it. "These mortals..." He thought to himself, tsk tsking in his brain.

"Darcy?" He said. She turned to look at him, "Hmmph." again, then faced the stove again. Loki fought the urge to laugh, and still fighting back chuckles, he wrapped his arms around her waist, set his chin on her shoulder, and said into her ear, "Fine. I'm sorry." Well, not REALLY, he thought. But what has to be done has to be done.

She turned around and grinned lopsidedly, fake anger decidedly fading away, and said "Fine, you're forgiven. But don't think I don't know what you're thinking, Mister." She said, breaking out into a full, wide smile. Loki laughed, "Yes, Ma'am!" He replied teasingly.

About ten minutes later, Loki sat at the dining table with Darcy, watching her eat, having already vehemently and vociferously refused his own portion of the "meal". Darcy finished her bowl, then set it in the sink and sat back down across from Loki, who was looking out the window and at the beautiful grey sky.

"Loki?" She asked. "Hmm?" He said, still not turning away from the window. "What if I forced you to eat Italian food for the rest of your life?" Loki immediately turned from the window and locked gazes with Darcy, mildly confused, but his eyes twinkled with amusement. "Have a hologram of me eat it." He replied. She giggled briefly, then said "What if this place caught on fire right now?" "I'd grab you and fly us out in less than a heartbeat. Then I'd say, 'Guess I was too hot for the apartment to handle, eh?'"

She continued, now in rapid fire:

"What if Tony Stark showed up and wanted to marry me?" "I'd throw him out the window. Again."

"What if the apocalypse happened?" "I'd shield you and then take you to Asgard. Then I'd go on a rant about how perceptible Midgard is."

"What if the Earth stopped spinning?" " With my brother's help, I would push it to make it start again."

"What if I got haunted by a ghost?" "The god of death would be informed, and it would stop soon. And eternal torture may perhaps be involved for the ghost."

"What if I want to wear your clothes and helmet and armor and stuff?" "I'd let you wear it, but only privately. And only if I got something in return. A public declaration of love, maybe?"

"What if my life depended on you dressing as a poodle in a skirt?" "I would be a GREEN poodle in a GOLD skirt with curved horn-like ears."

"What if Tom Hiddleston showed up right now?" "I'd let you take pictures with him and get autographs and THEN I would throw him out the window."

Darcy and Loki, who had been holding in their laughter up until this point, cracked up at this, both of them laughing like crazy. Finally, Darcy asked something which had been on her mind for a while now.

"What if... Well, what if I grow old and ugly?" She asked tentatively.

"If my plans of immortality for you failed? Nothing." Loki replied firmly. "I would still love you as much as I do now."

She stared at him across the table, moisture starting to brim her eyes. Embarrassed, she was about to wipe them away when something held her hand back. When she looked up, Loki was standing in front of her, something unreadable in his eyes. Hesitatingly, he outstretched a hand and wiped away the disobedient tear that escaped from her eyes.

Then suddenly, Darcy was enveloped in HIM. His arms were around her, protectively clinging, her face against his chest and she just breathed in his scent, or his "aura" as Loki would say. It was like snow, and forests, and things that she didn't know and couldn't possible describe. Like hope. And forgiveness. And pain. And love.


	9. Offerings of CPR

Loki turned on the mortal moving-pictures-screen he had, or the "Tee vee" as Darcy called it and pushed in a "CD" that he had somehow "acquired" from SHIELD's database. It was the CD recorded from Jane's van from when she first came across Thor, right after he was thrown from Asgard by the All-Father. He kind of just wanted to see everyone's reaction to the first utterly bizarre thing of many.

He turned it on and listened to all their talk before they actually saw him. Well, he mostly listened to ONE person. Cough cough Darcy cough cough. Then the Bifrost began to open and he watched Darcy panic. He smiled to himself, that was EXACTLY like her. Then they hit Thor with their car and Loki actually guffawed out loud. It wasn't everyday that you got to see THAT sight. Finally, he watched Jane, Darcy, and Erik approach Thor. "Does he need CPR? Because I TOTALLY know CPR." A VERY familiar voice said. Loki paused the CD. Wait. WHAT? I mean sure, Thor has all the muscles and the always-shampooed soft hair, but WHAT? Darcy actually thought Thor was really hot? She'd actually wanted to... His face puckered in disgust. KISS HIM? Without even KNOWING him? Loki felt a little sick to his stomach at the idea of his girlfriend making out with brother. Turning off the TV, he got up and started pacing around the room.

Darcy thought Thor was really hot. And Thor and him had a LOT of differences in the looks department. Blue eyes versus green. Blonde hair versus black. Muscles versus lean. He suddenly stopped pacing, a curious look in his eyes. Running his hand through his hair, Loki changed his locks slowly to a lighter brown until they finally faded to blonde. Then holding his hands over his eyes, he made them morph from green to blue. And then, he fisted his palms until his body poofed a little and turned muscular like Thor's. He walked around the room again, this time, strutting a little. Then he finally caught sight of himself in the mirror on the wall.

He looked RIDICULOUS. His face turning red, he changed to his original form with a snap of his fingers and sat back down on the couch. His face felt like it was burning up. Seriously. What kind of influence did this woman have on him, he thought to himself. He laid down and pressed his fingers to his temple, his eyes screwed shut.

In the next door room, Darcy was doubled over, water coming from her eyes, trying REALLY hard not to laugh like crazy out loud.


	10. Cupcakes: Part 1

Darcy walked into the store, her hand gripping tightly on Loki's arm. Above their heads, a small jingling sound announced their arrival. Pushing open the door, Darcy walked in and practically gasped at the sight before her. The room was decorated completely in pink, with pink wallpaper, floors, and gauzy pink lights and curtains. She walked up to the counter, towing Loki, who didn't seem very impressed at the decor, behind her. Underneath the counter was a huge glass display of what must have been fifty types of cupcakes. Just then, a lady with a sharp chin and long dark hair walked up from behind the counter. "Hi, I'm Dahlia. How may I help you?" Darcy smiled and started picking out all the cupcakes she wanted while Loki shifted awkwardly beside her.

"JOHN?" The woman called. A man with light brown hair joined the lady and helped her in packing all of the cupcakes, but ended up dropping around three of them. The woman sighed and said, "I'm sorry. Excuse my clumsy husband. Would you two mind waiting here for a couple of minutes? We actually ran out of the butterscotch cupcakes you wanted. Those were the only three we had left. But John'll whip some up pretty quick!" Darcy thanked the lady, then grabbing onto Loki's arm again, pulled him a little over to side. Honestly, Loki looked a little overwhelmed at all the "girliness". Darcy almost laughed at his facial expression.

Suddenly, they heard the bell tinkle again and a pair of women walked in, both very young and wearing heels and stylish clothing with impeccable make up and smooth hair. Darcy looked down on her own ratty jeans, sweatshirt and unruly hair and felt a little embarrassed, running her hand through her hair to calm it a little and trying to pull down her sweatshirt. The women walked in, and ordered, of course, two butterscotch cupcakes and were told to wait. One of them walked over close to where Darcy and Loki were and started shamelessly gaping at Loki. The other hung back a little, obviously feeling awkward. "Um. Mira? I think I'll just go and um... Get some coffee." Still not turning away from Loki, the other women absently replied, "Yeah, whatever, go ahead Fernanda."

Hurrying a little TOO fast, Fernanda practically ran out the store. Mira walked up to Loki, completely ignoring Darcy and introduced herself. Then, without any warning, she said, "I think there's something on your back." And pretending to swipe off whatever was on his back, she HUGGED him. For just a little TOO long. Loki looked completely out of place and confused, obviously wondering what the heck was going on. Darcy's face started to turn red, partially out of embarrassment and partially out of anger. Mira finally pulled back, but still held onto his arms, and smiled. She really was very pretty. "Wait, is that something in your hair?" Mira asked. Then, she ran her hands through his hair, over and over. Darcy started to fume next to her. Suddenly, deciding she couldn't take it anymore, Darcy took a step forward and pulled Mira's hands away from Loki, shoving her back a little. "MAYBE you should BACK OFF." She said.

Mira's eyes finally turned away from Loki and zeroed in on Darcy, narrowing into slits. "What? Is he YOUR property? Why don't you ASK him whether or not he wants me too?" Darcy's face going even more red, she whirled around to face Loki, who looked really uncomfortable. Shifting from foot to foot, all he said was "Um..." Before Mira interrupted, saying "SEE?" Darcy's face crumpled in confusion at Loki, then throwing him and then Mira one last glare, she walked away before they could see the tears swimming in her eye, clouding her vision. WHY hadn't Loki freaking SAID anything? She could hear Loki start behind her, and could imagine his desperate face in her mind. She almost turned around before she heard Mira say, "Let her go. She's not worth it." And presumable block Loki's path. That did it. That was the last straw. Turning around once, not caring if Loki saw her red face all splotchy, her nose running, and tears falling freely from her eyes, she observed the shocked, horrified look on Loki's face, then turned around and ran out, sobbing openly. He still hadn't said ANYTHING.


	11. Cupcakes: Part 2

Darcy ran out of the store, the doors clanging shut behind her. Then, trying to calm herself, she paused near the fountain at the center of the mall and sat down, head in her hands, taking deep breaths in and out. She started thinking to herself, growing more and more disgusted with her OWN behavior as minutes went by. Why the heck had she behaved like THAT? Like some kind of insecure, weak, dependent, silly GIRL. Her face puckered, then started to smooth as another thought hit her. Well, TWO can play at that game... And she started to look around her, gaze scanning the crowd.

It abruptly stopped on a handsome man, around twenty five, with silky long-ish brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He had a well-defined jawline and full lips. He was also tall. Very tall. Possibly taller than Loki. And lean, but his tight shirt showing the contours of well-formed muscles. Darcy chuckled to herself. The game was ON.

It didn't take much. Just a few right words and gestures and BAM he was hers. After all, this was DARCY he's dealing with. He didn't stand a fighting chance, especially when she was this motivated.

The doors to the cupcake store opened again. Loki was inside, a pained expression on his face, trying to tug his arm away from Mira without creating a scene, but Mira only ended up clutching it closer. Loki did not want to draw attention to himself. He didn't want to do something big, throw Mira across the room and run after Darcy, like his head was screaming at him to do.

That's when he noticed it. A couple walked through the doors, laughing and smiling. He saw Darcy and he relaxed, until he saw that her arm was wrapped tightly around the arm of another man and they were gazing into each other's eyes.

Loki's body tensed and his jaws clenched together. The other man was handsome, very handsome. Which made everything SO much worse. Mira noticed them too, and simply scoffed, leaning closer to Loki. Loki didn't move, glaring intently at the couple.

Then the man reached down, his arm hooking under Darcy's knees and brought her up, carrying her bridal-style. Darcy giggled. Loki's breathing seemed to stop. His eyes glowed dangerously. Next to him, Mira was starting to look a little worried.

The man leaned down and kissed Darcy on the lips. Kissed HIS Darcy. That did it.

All Darcy felt was a whirl of dark black and her breath being whooshed away from her lungs. It felt as if walls were compressing on her from all sides, until suddenly, they were gone.

Darcy was back in her apartment, sitting on her couch. Loki was sitting in front of her on the snack table, hands clenching tightly on the wood. Darcy gulped at his expression. Maybe she'd gone just a LITTLE too far... She wondered.

When Loki spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper, but emanating with poorly-controlled emotion, "You let him carry you. You kissed him." Darcy started to shiver a little, partially with fear and partially with anticipation at what was coming next. Steeling her voice and her mind, she said, "Yeah. SO? So what?" Loki's hands clenched tighter, snapping the wood from her table and Darcy jumped. Immediately getting up, Loki started pacing, his hands quivering.

Suddenly, he was right next to her, leaning into her ear, and Darcy shrieked. Loki chuckled a little, then lacing his words with sharp barbs, he said "You EVER do that again and I will make sure I do not spare him, like I did this time." Darcy shivered again. She could hear the threat in his voice, and she knew it was real.

She turned to face him, and was about to utter a witty, sarcastic reply when she was cut off by his mouth on hers.

Breaking apart slightly, their foreheads still touching, Loki said, "You are mine. And I am yours. Never forget that." Darcy nodded, the sarcasm whipped from her mouth.

"Now come on. Let's go choke on some Italian food to make up for the cupcakes."

Darcy laughed.


	12. Mischief and Smurfs

**Hey, thanks to AllieSnow for giving me this idea! Hope you like how it turned out!**

Darcy doodled in her notebook, absent-mindedly drawing loop-de-loops. She was bored. Like, SERIOUSLY bored... She was sitting on the carpet in her apartment, leaning back against the couch. Sighing loudly, she lightly threw the notebook across the floor and frowned.

There was a low chuckle heard through the room. "About time something interesting happened." Darcy grumbled. Loki laughed again.

Stepping from the shadows, he walked up to Darcy and plopped down next to her on the floor, pulling it off with such regality and grace that was past Darcy's ability.

"Sooo..." Darcy began. "Soooo?" Said Loki. Darcy groaned. Seriously? Can't he think up a better answer than that? Like, come on, dude, he was a GOD.

Turning to face Loki, Darcy said, "Amuse me." Issuing a direct command and Loki laughed, muttering "Looks like the tables have turned. Mortals are commanding gods." Darcy simply lifted an eyebrow and puckered her lips, still waiting for amusement.

"Fine." Loki said, then trying to control a smile, he said, "Would you like to hear about Thor's great achievements? Or how math formulas were invented (the mortals didn't think of them by themselves, of course)? Or how about the history of salt?"

Darcy groaned again, one arm lifting to playfully smack Loki across the shoulder, which did nothing except to widen the growing smirk on his face, until he started downright laughing. Darcy was a little irritated. It was HER who had asked for amusement and HE who was getting it.

She closed her eyes and slid her back down the front of the couch, ending uh lying down on the carpet. Then she turned around and moved until she was lying face down on the carpet, her arms and legs spread wide. This only made Loki laugh even more.

"Shut up." She mumbled, muffled by the carpet and her hair. She could literally FEEL the amusement rolling off of him in waves. Suddenly her stomach grumbled. Pretty loudly, she noted with slight embarrassment.

So she got up, leaving Loki in her living room, and opened her refrigerator and pulled out a giant vat of ice cubes. Sticking two spoons into it, she brought the vat to the living room and sat it on the floor between her and Loki. "I know, I know, it's weird, but I like crunching on ice okay? Don't question me." She said to no one in particular.

Loki looked at her curiously. Then decided to try it out, he took one spoon, neatly gathered an ice cube on it and put it in his mouth, all while Darcy was busy chasing a disobedient ice cube around the vat with her spoon. Finally getting it, she started to lift the spoon up to her mouth.

Then she looked over at Loki and nearly choked on her ice cube, ending up swallowing it. Still coughing, she said, "OH MY GOD YOU'RE A FREAKING SMURF!" Loki, confused, looked down on himself to see that he had taken his Jotunn form because of the ice. "No, Darcy, its because I'm-" he began, but was quickly cut off.

"God these ice cubes are cursed! They turn GODS into smurfs! And I even swallowed one and I'm just a mortal! I'm gonna be a SMURF forever!" Shr shrieked. "Oh my god what's everyone gonna say? I'll be an outcast! Everyone will think I turned into like an Avatar freak or something. God, no!" She suddenly turned to face Loki, looking deeply into his red eyes and said, "Is my skin turning blue? Do you think its cancerous? Do I look hideous?"

Loki started laughing like crazy, holding his stomach and rolling around. He tried to say something in between laughs, but just ended up laughing like crazy again. Darcy wait, slightly irritated.

Finally regaining his composure, he smoothed down his hair and the front of his shirt a little and said, "I'm sorry Darcy, but you ARE turning blue. I mean, it's okay though. I'm a god, so this will wear off. But you're a mortal, so I'm afraid that this is going to be permanent."

Darcy shrieked again and ran to the bathroom, furiously checking her skin for any signs of blue. Seeing none, she stood there, confuzzled. Loki appeared behind her. She turned to face him, her face still puzzled.

The corner of Loki's mouth lifted up slightly. Then he smiled a little. Next, he was chuckling, flashing all of his teeth, and then he started laughing again, laughing so hard that tears started to come from his eyes. He waved a hand over his body, regaining his human-like form, then stood up straight and grinned at Darcy.

Darcy finally seemed to understand. Her face hardening, she fisted her hands and pounded them against his chest, "You IDIOT!" she said in between futile, effect less punches that only made him laugh.

Finally, she capitulated and leaned against him, arms wrapping around his back. "I'll get back at you for that, you know." Loki only chuckled. "I have to admit, that was pretty good." Darcy begrudgingly admitted.

Loki laughed again, "They don't call me the God of Mischief and Lies for nothing."

**I really want to know this, you guys; how old do you think I am? Also, any ideas and suggestions are welcome!**


	13. Revenge

Darcy chuckled to herself. Hehehehe, this was going to be SOME sweet revenge for the time Loki tricked her into thinking she would be blue forever. Even though he had his own apartment, he'd been mostly staying with Darcy these days. Just wait till he got home...

Loki had had an overall, fairly nice day. He'd beaten some bad guys without sustaining injury, and then been given leave for tomorrow as well. He couldn't wait to share the news with Darcy. He stepped into the apartment.

"Hey Loki!" Darcy called from the couch. Smiling, Loki walked further into the room, closing the door behind him. "Hey, sweetheart." He answered as he stood behind the couch and wrapped his arms around her.

She got up immediately and turned around. "Loki will you do me a favor?" She asked.

Confused, Loki said, "Yes, anything. What?"

"Will you go take a shower please? No questions." Darcy said.

As confused as ever, Loki still agreed, having given his word.

So he walked into the bathroom and noticed a small wrapped package on the counter. He opened it.

Inside was a bottle of shampoo and a note from Darcy -

_Hi Loki-_

_I am SO sorry but I kind of accidentally spilled your shampoo while I was cleaning the bathroom. I bought you some new shampoo, though! It's MY personal favourite. Try it out. I hope you like it. Again, I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry, Loki... _

_-Darcy_

Loki smiled. He didn't care that much about his shampoo. But Darcy seemed to have felt really bad. She had tried to make up for it. He found the thought very sweet and endearing.

Of course he would use it. It would show her how much he appreciated the thought, and her. She had also said it was her personal favourite, which basically GUARANTEED Loki using it.

Outside the bathroom, Darcy snickered as she heard the shower head being turned on. This was gonna be good...

Loki stepped out a few minutes later, wearing a casual light green t-shirt and black sweats. His hair- He hadn't noticed yet...

Hiding her smile, Darcy walked up to Loki and kissed him. "Loki, why don't we go up to the Avengers tower for just a few minutes. It's pretty early still, and I haven't been yet..."

She didn't need to ask twice. With a whirl of black, Loki and Darcy were inside the Avengers tower. Smiling, Darcy hooked her arm within Loki's as he walked through the complicated floor plan, showing her around.

She didn't have to pretend to be enthusiastic about it. She already was. It really actually WAS very carefully planned and interesting, with beautiful architecture, breath-taking views, and numerous pieces of art work.

It was then that they ran into Tony. Startled, Tony just stared at Loki while Darcy tried her hardest not to laugh.

"I um... Like what you've done with your hair..." Tony said, fighting back a smile.

Loki ran his hand through his hair, confused. It felt normal. Whatever. It was probably Darcy's different shampoo.

"Thank you." He said curtly, and Tony walked by. After just a few seconds, Tony started laughing like crazy. These mortals... Loki thought to himself. The Man of Iron certainly was a weird one of the lot.

After a while, they ran into Director Fury. He did not say anything. At all. Just stared at Loki. For a while. In silence. Then walked away, muttering something about, "...crazy gods..."

Even more puzzled, Loki simply continued showing Darcy around. Finally, Darcy said to take her back home. Complying, Loki whisked them back.

Upon reached her house, Darcy immediately pulled out a black device that he recognized as a "phone" and snapped a few pictures of him. Why, he did not know. She already had SO many pictures of him.

This had been EXTREMELY puzzling. Loki sat there, trying to figure everything out, when Darcy burst out laughing.

Loki jumped, he was so startled by the sudden noise.

She started rolling on the floor, laughing in what appeared to be amusement to the point of pain.

Loki stared, more confuzzled than ever.

One look at him sent Darcy over the edge again, laughing. "Your...expression..." She managed to breathe out.

Finally calming down, she showed Loki one of the pictures she had taken on her phone.

His hair was bright pink...

Any suggestions for one-shots are welcome!


	14. Cereal

Thanks to Kingdom Hearts for giving me this idea! I hope you like how it turned out!

Loki threw his arm casually around Darcy. They were both on the couch in his apartment, just sitting there and talking.

Loki took a glance at his own reflection in the mirror and winced. The very ends of his hair were still pink-ish, even though a week had passed since Darcy had dyed his hair.

THAT little stunt had caused him to be the brunt of many jokes at SHIELD. He sighed. Sometimes, he wondered how many hair puns there were in the world, and whether or not Tony Stark had used all of them.

Suddenly, Darcy broke free from his side-embrace and stood. Loki looked up. "Gonna go eat some cereal." was her justification as she marched to the kitchen. His glance followed her lazily along the way.

Darcy... She was more than just faintly weird. Except he liked her quirks. He found them... Intriguing...

She called out from the kitchen, "LOKI?" Sighing, he got up and walked inside his kitchen to be presented with a HIGHLY amusing sight.

Darcy was jumping up and down, trying really hard to reach the box of cereal he had on a high shelf. She looked, well there was only one word for it, HILARIOUS. Her face was red and she huffed and puffed as she bounced up and down.

Loki immediately started laughing on instinct, then pressed his lips together in a thin line to keep from laughing, after he felt a sharp smack across the shoulder from Darcy.

"Help me?" She turned and asked. Loki, still smiling, nodded, and walked over to her. He pretended to reach for the cereal except not be able to reach it even though he was perfectly tall enough.

"Oh my, I don't think I can reach it!" He said, a devious grin on his lips. Darcy glared at him, which only made him smile wider. Then he crudely pantomimed Darcy, jumping up and down, except being to dignified to jump, he just kind of floated up and down and pretended to jump.

"Oh, no! I STILL can't reach it! I'm just SOOO short... I can never reach anything, I'm that short..." He said. Darcy's glare seemed to be shooting fire and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Darcy, do you think that you can reach the cereal for me?" He asked. That was the last straw. With almost no warning, Darcy leapt at Loki, who stumbled backwards slightly in surprise. Locking her knees around his waist, she pounded him playfully with her fists.

Loki started laughing again. Finally he held up his arms in a gesture of mock surrender. Darcy finally chuckled a little, then crossed her arms over her chest again and said, "You better."

But she was still on Loki, with her legs around his waist, and the sudden top weight caused her to slip backwards, her legs' grip on his waist loosening. She was about to fall backwards onto the granite.

Darcy screwed her eyes shut, bracing herself mentally for impact. But none came. Slowly, she peeked open one eye, and then the other. Loki had both arms around her back, holding her.

He was still trying really hard not to laugh. Unfortunately, he was failing. Which meant he got pounded and smacked over again. You know, sometimes it REALLY annoyed Darcy that she couldn't hurt him.

Finally, she pulled slightly away from Loki, and he set her gently on the ground. "Now will you get me my cereal?" She asked.

Smirking, Loki reached over her head and grabbed the cereal box, placing it neatly on the counter. "Of course. How could I deny a LITTLE lady as fair as you?"

Darcy smiled playfully, "Why I don't think you could..." She said, and she gripped Loki's collar, yanking him closer to her. Loki's breath hitched and she laughed internally. She pulled him closer and closer.

When their mouths were only an inch apart and Loki seemed to have stopped breathing, she let go of his collar, and placed the palms of her hands against his chest, shoving him back and laughing. "Haha, you wish! That's what you get!"

And ignoring the dazed expression on Loki's face, she continued giggling and turned around to get started on her cereal. She was about to open the box when two strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

Loki put his head on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "I don't think ANYONE denies the God of Mischief THAT easily."

Darcy shivered a little, and it was HER turn to have her breath hitch. Loki chuckled deeply, and then whirled her around to face him.

He stared into her eyes, his own eyes with a predatorial look, and slowly, he took steps forward, one by one, and Darcy backed up, one by one. Suddenly, she found herself backed up against the granite countertop, with no other way but forward.

She closed her eyes. Loki laughed, and his voice was really tender when he said, "I'm not gonna hurt you, Darcy." Then his mouth was on hers and Darcy was melting into his kiss, his body, his scent, HIM.

He pulled away slightly, but still only an inch away from Darcy, and whispered, "The next time you need my help to reach for something, don't hesitate to ask."


	15. Out of Place

Thanks to Smileychameleon for this idea!

Darcy's heart seemed to skip every few beats. Loki's hand was interlaced around hers, with his fingers gently rubbing soothing circles on the back of her palm, but that was little comfort today.

Today was a big step. Today, she was meeting the parents. In another. Freaking. World.

Darcy started almost hyperventilating again. Loki stopped walking, and briefly turned to give her a warm hug, whispering, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, except being transported to another world and meeting your parents. Did I mention they were ROYALS?" She replied.

Loki laughed quietly. "They'll love you." he said. Then Loki and her stepped into the Bifrost site. Everything was already pre-arranged.

Loki had already asked permission from his father. Darcy was to stay in Asgard, for two days.

Two. Whole. Freaking. Days. Darcy tried to take deep breaths, like they do on TV, but it didn't really work. Loki had one hand still holding Darcy's, and the other he wrapped around her waist.

Looking up, he said, "Heimdall. We're ready."

And Darcy was swept away in a huge whoosh. She felt like she was being squeezed from all sides.

This was like the times Loki had teleported her, except times a hundred. She couldn't help it.

She was a LITTLE scared. Okay, maybe not a little.

So that's how, when Odin and Frigga saw her for the first time (they were waiting at the Bifrost), she had her head completely buried inside Loki's jacket, clinging to him like a madwoman.

Darcy stayed this way for about a couple minutes, not realizing, until Odin finally cleared his throat in an attempt to end the awkwardness.

Abashed, she immediately tried to pull her head out of Loki's jacket, but OF COURSE, it got caught and she had to tug a few times.

She finally managed to pull her head out and stumbled backwards, her hair a complete mess. Loki was laughing. Pretty loudly.

Frigga was giggling a little and Odin seemed to be fighting back a smile.

Well. THAT was a nice first impression.

Darcy stepped forward, and not sure how to greet royals, she just said, "Um... Hey..." She could hear Loki disguise a chuckle as a cough behind her and she mentally kicked him.

"Greetings, Darcy Lewis. We have heard much about you from Loki. Welcome to Asgard." Odin announced in a voice.

Before she knew it, Darcy was whisked away by a handful of maids. Apparently, they had a feast tonight and she must prepare.

She tried to look back once at Loki, but to no avail, her maids were TOO capable.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in tedious preparation for the event. Darcy bathed in scented oils, was perfumed, and spent WAY TOO MUCH time getting her hair done and getting her dress right. But she had to admit, the effect was beautiful.

Her bangs were pulled back slightly, but the rest of her hair hung open, curled in ringlets and perfumed. Her body pretty much shone from the special bath, and her dress- Darcy's was stunning. It was a low-cut dress, of a deep green color, with swirling patterns with little stones (she refused to believe they were diamonds) sewn into them.

Around fifteen minutes before the feast, Darcy heard a gentle, hesitant knock on the door. "Darcy?" A voice called out.

Almost bouncing with joy, Darcy practically ran to the door and threw it open to see a very surprised Loki. "Hi!" She said breathlessly.

Loki did not reply. "Loki?" She said.

He simply grabbed her wrist and twirled her against the wall, pupils almost completely black. "There are no words to tell you how ravishing you look tonight." He said ardently, and Darcy was taken off guard for a second.

Slowly, Loki's mouth descended upon hers, but just when they were about to kiss, they heard a voice say, "Loki." Loki turned around and Darcy looked as well.

It was his mother. How embarrassing. Of COURSE this happened to Darcy. She stood sheepishly, almost expecting a punishment.

But Frigga only smiled. "I think perhaps, that you two should get to the feast. Plenty of time after-wards." She said, and walked away.

Loki grinned after her, then turned to Darcy and offered her his arm. Smiling in return. she took it and they walked to the feast.

In retrospect, the feast was not that bad. Asgard had AMAZING food, and the chance to smash cups on the ground? Priceless. Odin and Frigga had been very kind, and they seemed to like her, which Darcy thought was a big relief. They also thought she was very amusing. (Not so big of a relief)

And Loki, throughout the entire evening, had been VERY amused as he watched Darcy deal with Asgard's customs. He, along with his parents, had had quite a few laughs, let's leave it at that.

The feast was over soon enough and she returned to her room and changed into the nightgown that had been provided, ready to crash.

Suddenly, she saw the silhouette of a man sitting on her bed. Screaming, she, of course, did what she thought of first, which was basically jump on him and pin him to the bed with her knees, taser (which she had conveniently brought) pointed at his face.

Loki only laughed. "Woah, woah woah. Easy there, lioness."

Darcy groaned and got off him, "Don't you EVER scare me like that. Seriously."

Loki chuckled.

"Are you gonna like... Sleep here?" Darcy asked, slightly nervous.

Loki grinned, "Maybe."

"Fine. But I get the right side of the bed. And if you kick me in your sleep again, I swear, I WILL taser you." She threatened.

Loki laughed loudly at that one. "I agree." He said.

Darcy yawned. She was SO tired.

But Loki was here. So she talked to him for possibly a couple hours. Until he'd turned around for a minute, then turned back to find Darcy snoring, face in the pillows.

He had chuckled, then had lifted her (it was easy for HIM) and then placed her in her favorite side of the bed, and had climbed in with her.

He locked his arms around her waist and drifted to sleep...

The next day, Loki awoke, feeling groggy, with a pounding head ache. He groaned and sat up. What the heck.

He looked outside. It was already the afternoon. Why had he been asleep that long?

"You um.. kicked me in your sleep." a voice said.

He turned to face Darcy. Wait a minute."So you TASED me?!"

"Well, I kinda did. I might not have been fully conscious. I was just like irritated. So. Basically, yeah, I tased you."

Loki was mixed between irritation (half his day was gone), awe (not many tase the God of Mischief), and amusement (Darcy was completely entertaining).

"Well, come on, we have to go home now." He said climbing out of bed.

"What? But I didn't tour Asgard yet!" Darcy whined.

Loki laughed. Well, HER perspective had changed.

"Next time." He promised.

"Will there BE a next time?" She asked.

Loki's face turned serious. Cupping Darcy's face in between his palms, he kissed her gently, then said,

"There will ALWAYS be a next time."


	16. Kissing Booth

Darcy was in a serious flux. A few minutes ago, one of her college friends, Esmeralda, had called her.

They wanted her to be part of a kissing booth to raise money to end world hunger. She couldn't say no.

She had promised Esmeralda a couple months back that she would do her ONE favor. Anything.

And Esmeralda had chosen to use the favor now. Darcy couldn't go back on her word.

I mean, don't get her wrong, the cause was noble. But the means? She had a feeling that Loki wouldn't take very kindly to her kissing other men all day...

She decided that she would just run it by Loki. Just see what happens. Honesty is the best policy, right? She chuckled. Honesty it was. Honesty to the God of Lies and Trickery.

So she sat on her couch, thinking about how to best phrase this... Suddenly, Loki himself walked in and she jumped.

"Hey sweetheart!" He called. "Oh, um.. Hi... Loki." she replied, standing up.

He walked over to where she was, and set his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her. Darcy winced a little and smiled back, a little off to the side.

Loki frowned. "Is... Is something wrong?"

Darcy hesitated a little. Loki's hands slid down her arms and grasped onto her hands. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." He said reassuring.

Darcy smiled at him, "Well...um... I have to be part of a fund-raiser to help the poor. I gave my word."

Loki laughed. "Is that it? That's all?"

"Well, no. The fund-raiser is a... a..." closing her eyes and steeling herself, she said, "a kissing booth."

She peeked open an eye. Loki wasn't reacting. Huh. She decided to open both her eyes.

But Loki just stood there. He looked, well, confused. "A kissing booth? And what is that?"

Oh. He didn't know.

Five minutes of awkward explaining from Darcy later, he looked almost shocked. "I think it is okay."

Wait. WHAT? Loki had agreed? WHAT? It was Darcy's turn to be confused.

Loki looked off the side, his mouth twisted. "You have given your word. Not to keep it would be worse than this so called... Kissing booth" he spat the last two words.

Darcy hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said. Loki's hands hesitantly reached up to hold her.

- at the fund-raiser fair -

Well. This was so totally awkward. Loki had let her go, but had insisted he come along to the fair.

He said he'd stay at a distance. That still did not reduce the complete weirdness in kissing a whole bunch of other men while your boyfriend watched.

Esmeralda helped her set up the booth at the fair, then promised she back in half an hour; she just needed to eat something. Darcy internally told herself to judge her friends better next time.

Exasperated, Darcy sat down at the booth, idly tapping her fingers. She pulled out her iPhone, constantly handy for such situations.

"Hah! Take that!" she said as a whole bunch of green pigs exploded on screen.

Loki looked over at the kissing booth. He was sitting nearby, at a stall that offered drinks and had chairs for him to conveniently sit at. It sounded bad when he thought it, but he was pleased with the way the kissing booth was going so far.

He smiled and continued to watch the booth, mildly amused by the comments about death of pigs Darcy was making now and then.

Suddenly, he noticed a group of twenty-something men head towards the booth, rowdy and laughing. Loki watched them intently.

One of them saw Darcy and pointed. They all looked, then excitedly started whispering to each other. They started to approach the booth. Loki froze.

One of the men stepped up and stood next to the counter. Darcy however, still did not look up and continued slaughtering pigs, or whatever it was she was doing on her phone.

Loki vainly hoped she would just refuse the man. But she had given her word.

The man slapped a bill on the counter, and said, "Hey. Honey. Smoochy smoochy time."

Loki stood up immediately. How DARE he talk to his Darcy in that manner? But remembering where he was, he tried to calm himself, but remained standing.

Darcy looked disgusted, which appeased a Loki a little, but still. Then they kissed. Loki watched, unable to tear his eyes away.

"Hey!" A girl tugged on his arm. He glanced down. Oh. He hadn't noticed. Broken glass pieces littered the floor, and his hand was slowly dripping blood. He'd crushed his glass.

"Sorry." He said quickly before looking again at the kissing booth. He saw Darcy's eyes dart his way. Crap. She MOST definitely noticed the glass and the blood.

Instantaneously, she put her palms on the man's chest and shoved him away, hard. The man's friends laughed loudly before they all walked off. Darcy however, payed no heed.

She ran from behind the counter to Loki, nearly tripping a few times in her haste. "Loki!" She gasped breathlessly.

She grabbed his hand and pulled it up close to her face to examine. It was still bleeding pretty badly. Loki just kept watching her face.

She had tears swimming in her eyes, even though it was HIM that had been hurt.

"Bring me water in a bowl! And bandages and cotton! Now!" She yelled to the girl standing nearby.

When they arrived, she slowly cleaned and bandaged his wound, tears dripping from her eyes. "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..." she whispered over and over again.

Loki had an un-readable expression in his eyes as he lifted his finger to catch one of the tears. He examined the shimmering drop on his thumb, before using his good hand to wipe away all of them.

Darcy grasped his hand, holding it to her face.

Loki smiled at her. "Hey. It's okay." He said. Darcy only frowned.

"I'm so sorry. That was my fault. I was an idiot. I shouldn't have-" Loki cut her off.

"It's okay." He repeated.

Darcy looked at him, her expression painful. Funny how he was hurt, yet he was comforting her.

Just then, Esmeralda finally showed up. Darcy stood up immediately and walked over to her, glaring.

"You know what? I am DONE here. I promised I'd come and help. And I did. Now you can handle the rest yourself!" she spat.

Then turning sharply on her heels, she walked back over to Loki, who started chuckling.

Smiling, she sat down next to him and used her hands to pull his arm over her shoulder. Loki winced in mock pain.

Darcy however, thought it was real, froze and said, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I hurt you again didn't I?"

Loki only laughed. "Crazy mortal..." He said.

Darcy's face puckered and she smacked him a couple of times before leaning against his chest and relaxing.

"Crazy god..."


	17. Poems

Darcy got up from bed, thoroughly frazzled and tired. Her hair lay in a bee's nest curled around her head and she REALLY did not want to get up.

Slamming down her hand on the alarm clock, she pushed herself off of her bed and walked to her bathroom.

One quick shower, a painful hair brushing, and mentally harmful clothes sorting later, she came out, as ready as she would ever be.

She had on a golden pencil skirt and a dark green blouse.

Throwing her hair into a quick bun, she slipped on green lacy flats and grabbed her handbag, carelessly tossing it over one shoulder.

Crap. She'd dropped her keys. Mentally cursing, Darcy doubled over, practically crawling on the floor to find them.

She heard light laughter and whipped her head up, a few wisps of her hair falling delicately out of her bun.

"Hello, Darcy." He called.

Darcy smiled brightly, "Hey Loki".

He walked in, not in his usual armor, but just cream colored pants and a soft green t shirt.

"Are you going to get off the floor? Or just stay in that position taunting me?" He jested.

Darcy quickly scrambled to her feet, trying to maintain dignity. Of course, she almost tripped and had to catch herself on the couch.

Which earned another light laugh from Loki.

Loki looked her over once approvingly then said, "We match." With a twinkle in his eye.

Flushing slightly, Darcy compared her attire with his. They did, in fact, match. Wow, this seemed really stupid.

Opening her mouth, she started to begin on a rant of excuses, "Well, uh. These colors look good together, and I just grabbed some random stuff. Not on purpose, I swear. It was just-"

"Oh god." She finally said, pressing two fingers to her temple.

Loki chuckled at her excuses, then reached over and gently tucked a fleeing lock of hair back into Darcy's bun. "I like it." He said softly.

"You do?" She asked, bewildered. She'd thought him to be the kind of person that liked to be unique, un copied. She thought she seemed too clingy.

Loki laughed. "Yes, I DO really, silly girl." He said.

Suddenly, Darcy noticed the time. "Crap. I'm late for work!" She said and started to rush past Loki.

He simply reached over and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. " I already called and told them you were sick."

Darcy looked confused.

"Have you actually forgotten what day it is today?" Loki asked.

Darcy started to think. It wasn't their anniversary or anything like that. Then BAM, it hit her what day it was. Oh.

"Happy birthday, Darcy." Loki said softly into her ear.

And with a very familiar whirl of black, she was standing in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"I knew you wouldn't appreciate money or expensive gifts." He said simply.

Darcy practically squealed. How did he KNOW? She had loved this place since she was a kid, but had never gone.

"Oh my god, Loki! This is... This is... AMAZING! I love it!" She said excitedly, reaching up to peck a kiss on his cheek.

Loki gently took her hand in his and led her closer to the tower. Sitting her down in one of the benches, he sat down opposite her.

Clearing his throat, he began reciting, clearly something he had written himself.

"Isn't it funny that the stars in the sky, fall from the heavens just to rest in your eyes?

Isn't it weird that the leaves leave the trees, just so they can feel you presence in the breeze?

Isn't it strange how the high clouds above our heads, stoop low just to her the words that you said?

Isn't it amazing how the delicate flakes of snow, fall so they can melt on you, you know?

Isn't it ironic how even the proudest of men who think they're above, can just as easily, fall prey to love?"

Darcy had tears swimming in her eyes as she tried to smile at Loki.

Smiling kindly at her, he reached over and gently and softly pressed his lips against hers, kissing her as delicately as if she was a flower.

And at that moment, Darcy thought, everything, was perfect.


	18. Sleeping Beauty and Sharpies

Darcy hummed to herself as she walked to her apartment door and threw it open, exhausted from work.

It had been a thoroughly frustrating day, no thanks to a cup of spilt coffee.

Kicking the door shut, she threw her bad off to one side and yawning, somehow made it to her bed.

Slipping off her heels, she didn't even bother to change as her eyes closed and she began to doze off.

A few minutes later, her apartment door opened again and Loki walked in.

"Darcy?" He called. Receiving no answer he looked around the house for her, finally arriving at her bedroom, where she lay peacefully, snoring.

Smiling, Loki leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed for a minute, watching her. Then he noticed what she was wearing and chuckled to himself.

Walking over to the bed, Loki gently climbed onto it and pulled Darcy's head into his lap, careful not to wake her.

Slowly, he laid two fingers on her glasses and pulled them off, setting them on the nightstand. He checked to make sure she was still sleeping.

Then, he pulled her hand closer to him and removed her bracelet, placing that on the nightstand as well.

Finally, he shifted to her earrings, gently laying a finger on the back of it and tugging it away. When he was on the second earring, Darcy moved, turning.

Loki froze, hoping he hadn't woken her. Then the snoring reassumed and he relaxed, pulling the second earring off then carefully repositioning her off his lap and back on to the bed.

He adjusted the covers around her and was about to get up when something caught his hand. It was Darcy.

Loki looked over, but she was still sleeping. However, she still managed to grip his hand tightly in her sleep.

Loki tried to tug it away, but Darcy only held it closer, encasing it with both of her hands, then moved her head so that it rested gently on top of his hand.

Not wanting to wake her, and seeing no other option, Loki climbed onto the bed and sat next to Darcy, watching her face.

She looked so peaceful. And happy. Carefree, without worry or trouble or frustration. Serene.

Loki thought back to all the times he had spent with her. All the memories. The theatre. The time she fangirled over that Tom. The time she dyed his hair pink.

He winced at that particular memory and looked over to see she was still sleeping.

A devious grin lighting his face up, he reached over her head and grabbed a Sharpie from the nightstand...

Darcy got up the next morning, happy. Oh. Thank god it was Saturday and she had no work. Smiling, bright as a ray of sunshine, she momentarily froze when she saw Loki asleep beside her, chest faintly moving up and down.

Curious, because she had no memory of THAT, she decided to the most natural thing.

She poked him. Hard.

"Good morning to you, too." he said groggily.

Then, peeked open one eye. Then the other. She noticed his face go from sleepy to greatly amused within a moment.

He smiled mischievously, then started laughing really hard. Confused, Darcy just stared at him, tilting her head to one side.

Loki only laughed harder. Finally, trying to control himself, he pressed his lips together in a thin line, still looking at Darcy and smiling.

Confused as hell, Darcy just pushed herself off the bed, muttering something about, "...Gods..." and then walking to her bathroom. Loki wordlessly followed.

About to splash water on her face, Darcy paused and looked at the mirror. And screamed.

There was a huge handlebar mustache drawn onto her face, complete with a mini goat beard.

Loki was doubled over in laughter next to her, amused to the point of physical pain.

Darcy frowned, and narrowed her eyes, resting her hands on her hips.

"No... It's... Just that... You're too beautiful... So this is for your own good." Loki said, trying to collect his breath in gasps.

Darcy futilely smacked him over and over, which made him laugh even harder. Taking a step back, Loki slipped on a puddle and fell, pulling Darcy with him.

She ended up on top of his chest, her hair falling in waves around his face. Loki finally stopped laughing, and brought his head up, obviously expecting a kiss.

Not wanting to give him the satisfaction, Darcy just put three of her fingers on his lips and pushed him back down, smacking his chest again, and then getting up.

She turned back to the sink, ready to start attacking the Sharpie on her face with soap, but looked in the mirror only to find it already gone.

Two hands whirled her around, and she gazed up at Loki, who had his arms on either side of her against the counter, forming an iron cage.

"Seriously, Darcy. When will you begin to understand? No one denies the God of Mischief that easily."


	19. Books

Copyright thingies at the bottom

* * *

Darcy sat on her couch, a book held open before her, trying really hard to squint and concentrate on the words. The book was good. But the words were so damn TINY.

Darcy suddenly heard her apartment door click shut. Reacting on pure instinct, she shoved the book behind her back, leaning back against it. Trying to act cool, she greeted Loki casually (she hoped).

By the slightly curious look on his face, she guessed she didn't manage very well. Cursing mentally, she looked up to Loki, and asked, "Yeaaaa?" Questioningly.

He shrugged slightly and plopped down next to her. Darcy readjusted herself so the book was behind her. She attempted a smile, stomach nervously twisting on the inside.

He tilted his head slightly to the side, still eyeing Darcy. Darcy stared back. Loki reached out, lazily running a finger up and down the length of her neck. Darcy shivered.

"Hmm..." He said. "I wonder what that tell-tale blush means today..." he mused, almost to himself.

Of course, Darcy flushed harder, one hand subconsciously gripping the book behind her back. Loki's finger paused on her neck.

Sighing, he said, "What do you have behind your back, Darcy?"

Darcy's eyes widened slightly. "Oh. Um. Nothing..." She stammered.

Loki sighed again. "You know I'me just asking to be polite. I will find out. One way or the other."

Darcy pouted at him, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out like a five year old.

Seeming to read her thoughts, Loki chuckled, his gaze never breaking from her face.

His finger resumed its course on her neck. Darcy wished it would stop. It was driving her crazy. She couldn't concentrate anymore.

Groaning, she reached a hand up, and with some inward difficulty, pulled his finger away, which made him chuckle again. Then reaching behind her, she pulled out the book.

Loki watched her curiously. She held it carefully between her hands before setting it on the couch facing him. He studied the cover, looking confused for a second.

Then his features lightened. "_Jane Eyre_? You read Brontë?" He asked quizzically.

Darcy started to babble, attempting to justify and explain her weird taste in literature, "Yeah, I know it's really old and stuff, like the early 1800s. And it's really complicated and subtle and deep, and set in Victorian Era Britain. But I like stories like this. And Jane's like... Identifiable... And everyone has like... Titles and they call each other Mr. And Mrs. Blahblahblah... And I know, I'm really weird and have weird tastes and stuff but-"

She probably would have fumbled on for hours but Loki set a finger to her lips, stopping her words (and her breath, and her heart).

Once he had her attention, he took his finger away and pulled her hands into his, "_I have for the first time found what I can truly love- I have found you. You are my sympathy- my better self- my good angel- I am bound to you with a strong attachment. I think you good, gifted lovely: a fervent, a solemn passion is conceived in my heart; it leans to you, draws you into my center and spring for life, wrap my existence about you, and kindling in pure, powerful flame, fuses you and me in one._"

He said, perfectly and solemnly quoting the book, not even once breaking his eye lock with Darcy. "It's one of my favourites, too." He whispered gently, finally looking down.

Darcy just kept staring at him, completely bewildered. Then, she cupped his face in her hands and brought it close to hers, resting her forehead against his.

She smiled gently at him. He leaned forward, and suddenly, he was kissing her, once again enveloping her in him. Pulling away, he moved his head further and rested it on her shoulder.

Turning it, he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her senses and fuddling her thoughts. "Well, we know Brontë at least got one thing right."

* * *

Yeah sorry, that was a really cheesy, mushy chapter but I just love Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontë, so I had to put it in.

Anyways IDEAS NEEDED give me ideas for some possible chapters. Funny would be nice.

ALSO, the credit goes to Charlotte Brontë, and her literary masterpiece, Jane Eyre.


	20. Babysitting: Part 1

"Please, Loki? Please, please, please?" Darcy asked, holding one of Loki's hands between her own, pulling it close to her.

She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, lower starting to slightly stick in a pout. Loki sighed. "Unfair advantage." He said.

The corner of Darcy's mouth twitched upward slightly, but she resumed her pleading expression, waiting for a definite answer.

"Fine." Loki said exasperatedly.

Darcy jumped up and down a little and clapped her hands together, squealing slightly. "Ooh it'll be so much fun!" She crooned.

"Sure." Loki drawled sarcastically.

Darcy shot him a frown. "Look. I'm obliged to. Marissa called and asked me to babysit little Alicia for just ONE day. And you know I can't say no to my sister. She's too persuasive. And she has that face..." She said.

"Oh, so she's like you..." Loki muttered under his breath. Darcy grinned a little and smacked him over the shoulder.

"And you know it's going to go great. We can do this together. I'm sure you'll be great at babysitting." She said.

Loki just looked at her, raising his eyebrows and creasing his forehead.

Then, Darcy said, "Oh! I'm going to go get ready! We should leave in a little bit."

Bounding off, she ran into her room. Without anything better to do, Loki simply followed and plopped down on her bed while she got ready in the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Darcy emerged, casually wearing a skirt and a blouse. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun.

Loki got up, the side of his mouth lifting, and walked towards Darcy, ready to pull her into an embrace.

Instead, he got two small but firm hands at his chest, pushing him away. He could only be pushed away by her if HE wished to, but deciding to be polite, he backed off.

"What?" He whined.

Darcy laughed. "No time."

"Later..." Loki said darkly.

Darcy hurried out of the room, calling over her shoulder, "Come ON, Loki!"

Sighing again, Loki got up and followed her to her car.

Getting in, they arrived at her sisters house in a few minutes.

Darcy immediately got out and slammed the door behind her, jogging up the front stairs. Loki followed a little more patiently.

And the front door was thrown open. And then the sisters reunion happened. And then he was a given a dark look. By not one, but BOTH of the sisters.

Loki thought to himself, okay, Darcy was SO going to pay for this, somehow... The thought made him grin.

And then he was introduced to Alicia. She looked about five, with a hot pink t shirt and a light pink tutu. A mini tiara was balanced precariously on her head.

Loki sighed internally. This was going to be a long, long day.

Alicia mostly stayed and played with Darcy while he hung in the shadows, silently watching them.

After a couple hours, Darcy got up and walked over to Loki.

Loki straightened. "Okay, I'm gonna go make something to eat. Can you take care of her for a while?" She asked, but her tone not really making it a question.

Loki grimaced and nodded slightly. Smiling, Darcy pecked a quick kiss on his cheek and left to go to the kitchen.

Alicia smiled mischievously up at Loki.

Darcy ran the back of her hand over her forehead. Whew. Finally. She was done.

Lunch had taken MUCH longer than she had expected, no thanks to the stupid stove and the stupid bottles that kept spilling.

She glanced at the clock. Crap. She'd left Alicia with Loki for over an hour.

Worrying slightly at whether she was playing video games that were called "Kill the Hiddleston" (that had happened before...), Darcy walked upstairs.

She heard Alicia's giggle waft through the half closed room door. Curious, Darcy opened the door fully and walked inside, to see what they were doing.

Woah. This was NOT what she had expected. Loki was sitting in the middle of the room, his face a grimace, and his eyes shut, like he couldn't believe that was happening to him.

His lips had badly drawn lipstick on them and pink blush was applied with a VERY heavy hand all over his cheeks.

Alicia was draping a pink scarf around his neck. He already had a tiara on his head, tilted off to the side a little. And... And...

Over his normal armor, he was wearing a pink tutu.


	21. Babysitting: Part 2

Darcy peeled her eyes from the road looked over at Loki, who was sitting in her car, staring wordlessly out the window. She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

What had happened in Marissa's house... Darcy's eyes twinkled just thinking about it. Loki, bested by a child.

Loki In a tutu. Darcy pressed her lips together to avoid the temptation of laughing. She hadn't said A WORD about it yet.

But she thought that Loki knew she was holding it in. Like a dam bound to explode.

Soon enough they arrived at her apartment. Darcy leaned against her countertop.

"So." She began.

Loki looked at her, one eyebrow raised, expression almost mocking. "So?" He prompted.

Darcy couldn't take it any longer. She burst out laughing, cackling like crazy. She doubled over, near the point of tears. She laughed so much it actually HURT.

Loki just watched her, his expression unwavering, the raised eyebrow firmly in place. His face looked like it was chiseled out of stone.

Still, even after a few minutes, Darcy couldn't keep herself from laughing, the mental image of made-up Loki in a pink tutu sitting obediently in a toddler sized chair too much for her to handle.

Suddenly, the room seemed to spin a little, and with a whirl of black, Darcy found the breath knocked out of her. Her chest was pressed hard against Loki's and he held her painfully close.

Both of his arms pressed around her waist, holding her against him. Darcy just looked up at him, wide-eyed. Loki smirked a little. "Not so funny now, aren't I?" He said darkly.

Darcy's breath caught a little, but trying to gloss over that, she just smiled sweetly. "Actually..." She began.

Loki raised his eyebrows, studying her intently.

"You... Um... Still have some... Er... Lipstick on your mouth." She said, snorting into laughter again.

This time, Loki rolled his eyes a little, and with one long, thin finger, he tilted up her chin to look at him.

Her eyes sparkled with mirth, and the corners of her mouth were still lifted in amusement. There was a faint blush daintily dusted across her cheeks.

In that instant, Loki forgot what he was going to say entirely, lost in the sea her eyes were. Leaning down, he kissed her deeply, with her responding only after a second of surprise.

She smiled against his lips, and he couldn't help but grin too. Then pulling away, he said, "Well, I guess that takes care of the lipstick problem."


	22. Creative Cooking

Thanks to bookworm123456 for the idea.

Darcy walked into her apartment, a little later than usual. Setting down her bag, she was about to walk to her room when she smelt something weird.

Sniffing, she followed the smell to the kitchen.

Loki stood in the middle of the kitchen, clothes stained with some kind of red sauce. And was that PASTA on his head?

The stove seemed like a mini explosion happened.

His expression was PRICELESS.

He had obviously tried to cook. Laughing lightly, Darcy walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Mm, you taste like marinara." She said. Loki looked at her sheepishly.

"I'll get changed, then we can cook together, okay?" She said. Loki agreed with a slightly embarrassed nod, and then Darcy walked to her room.

With a snap of his fingers, Loki cleaned himself and the kitchen up.

She came back wearing a causal pair of black sweats and a light blue t shirt, her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Loki grinned when he saw the shirt. Printed clearly in black letters, it said, "I only date gods."

He walked up t. Her and entwined his arms around her waist, smirking down at her. "How many other gods have you dated, then?" He asked jokingly.

Darcy smiled and pretend counted on her fingers, expression puzzled, "Well let's see. There was him. And then that one. Oh, and how did I forget HIM. And then him. And him..."

Brightly, she perked up and said, "Nineteen!" Loki threw his head back and laughed openly.

"From now on, let's keep that number at ONE, shall we?" He replied to her sarcastic answer.

Grinning, she broke away from him and went to gather random ingredients while Loki watched, mildly interested.

She started to show him how to make pancakes. Making her first one, she flipped it for him, then encouraged him to try.

Slightly nervous, he grabbed the handle and flipped it much too high. The pancake flew into the air, then after reaching the apex of its climb, hurtled down and landed EXACTLY on top of Darcy's head.

It flopped over her eyes and she raised a head to pull it up a little. Loki started laughing. He couldn't help it.

Maybe he laughed a little TOO much, he thought, as Darcy smashed an egg into his hair. Oh. It was ON.

Grabbing the flour in two handfuls, he threw it on Darcy, who sputtered back, saying, "Not fair!".

But then she proceeded to grab a stick of butter, unwrap it and then smear it all over Loki's face and clothes.

Then reached for the can of milk, she emptied it over his head. Lunging for the huge bowl of batter, he poured it all on Darcy, who squealed.

He started laughing, until she, as revenge, ran up to him and jumped onto him, hugging him, and he took a few steps back.

She hugged him really tight moving up and down slightly, attempting to smear all the batter onto him.

Loki just stood there, holding her and chuckling. Then he pulled her back a little and looked into her eyes, mouthing three words.

"Best. Pancakes. Ever."


	23. Benny: Part 1

Thanks to Spreadyourselves for this idea!

* * *

Loki walked down the hallway to Darcy's apartment, feeling cheerful. There was a slight spring in his step. Reaching her door, he automatically broke out in a grin.

Stretching one pale hand over, he swiftly knocked on her door twice, merely trying to be polite by knocking.

Without bothering to wait for her to get the door or shout an answer, he simply twisted the handle and walked in. Like he pretty much ALWAYS did.

He stepped in, and the turned around and clicked the door shut, carefully turning the lock.

"Darcy?" He called

From inside her bedroom, Darcy yelled "Hey Loki! Come here! You should meet Benny!"

Loki stopped walking, puzzled.

Then she started laughing and said "Hey, stop it, Benny!" While giggling.

Loki froze completely. His brow furrowed and a million thoughts seemed to run through his head at once.

Benny? That was short for Benjamin. So it was a man. And Darcy apparently knew this man intimately enough to call him by a pet name.

Hold on. What was he doing that made her giggle, yet she told him to stop playfully. Wait. WHY was he in her BEDROOM with her?

Loki's eyes flared.

Scowling, Loki briskly strode to her room, almost breaking out into a run, and upon reaching it, whirled around on his heels to face this "Benny".

At first, he only noticed Darcy sprawled out on her bed, wearing only short shorts (that were WAY too short) and a mini tank top (that revealed WAY too much).

His scowl deepened at her clothes and where she was. She couldn't let anyone see her like this except for him. He felt a possessive urge rise within him.

She was showing WAY too much of her body to another man. He could see the VAST majority of her legs and her tank top barely reached her belly button, its neckline plunging.

This was TOO much. ONLY him could see her like this, not ANYONE else. He felt like he needed to leap on top of her, partly just to cover her up and protect her from anyone else's eyes.

Darcy was leaning over the edge of her bed, her bottom half on it and her top half off of it, supported by her hands.

He did not see Benny. Loki assumed him to be on the other side of the bed, on the floor, out of his line of vision.

Darcy was leaning to where he presumed Benny was. Loki couldn't see her face, but it moved from side to side. She was nuzzling noses with this Benny.

Loki's hands clenched into fists and his eyes turned into steel. His face seemed like it was carved out of marble.

Setting his jaw, Loki marched over the side of the room, so he could see Benny.

Upon seeing him, Loki stopped. And stared.

Oh.

Benny was...

...A cat.


	24. Benny: Part 2

Loki stood frozen, staring.

Benny was a cat.

He repeated the sentence to himself a couple times. Finally feeling it sinking in, he replaced his scowl with an easy grin.

He chuckled lightly. Boy, was he relieved. Still grinning, he plopped down on the bed next to Darcy.

Darcy hadn't heard him come into her room and started a little, eyes widened. Her careful sense of balance crumbled and her arms swung a little.

Her legs started to slip off the bed and she was about to go crashing to the floor, head first.

Quickly reaching out with both hands, Loki grabbed onto her waist and pulled her more firmly on the bed.

His hands had contact with bare skin and he almost jumped out of his skin. Her tank WAS really short...

She flipped over onto her back and lay there staring up at him. A smile started to stretch across her face. "Hey." She said softly.

Loki looked down at her, a soft expression on his face. He leant down over her. "I like your outfit." He murmured.

Darcy laughed lightly, and Loki leaned down further, bending to kiss her. Behind them, a there was a soft mewling sound.

Starting, Darcy shot straight up and slid off the bed and to the floor, leaving Loki still in his bent position, the soft expression replaced with a scowl.

"Aw. I love you..." Darcy cooed.

Loki smirked and looked up, obviously expecting Darcy to stand before him, her eyes shimmering.

But she wasn't.

Startled, Loki looked around. Oh. She was standing close to the door, the cat (he refused to call it Benny) in her arms.

The cat looked very comfy, his grey tail flicking slightly black and forth. Darcy buried her face in his fur and nuzzled him.

She had been talking to the cat. Not to him.

Loki's face once again resumed the mask of irritation. He stood up and walked to Darcy, his arms folded.

"I cannot be sure, mortal, but I think that you owe me something. A kiss, perhaps?" He drawled.

Darcy barely looked up at him, "I'm sorry, Loki, but Benny needs me. Sarah, you know, my friend, dropped him off just for a few hours today. She has to go somewhere really important. I think that YOU can wait." She said pointedly.

Face sullen, he stormed to the living room, resisting the urge to stomp his feet like a child and stick his tongue out and throw a tantrum.

He sat down on the couch in one fluid movement.

He crossed his arms again. He had never imagined, in ALL his long, long life, that he'd be jealous of a CAT...

A few moments later, Darcy sat down next to him. Loki looked over, a corner of his mouth starting to lift.

It abruptly dropped back down when he saw the little gray and black ball of fur in her arms.

Loki rolled his eyes, and started staring at the wall. Finally, not being able to help getting bored, he turned his eyes to Darcy, deciding to watch her.

You know, just in case the little scoundrel bit her or something.

It was settled comfortably in her lap and Darcy was slowly running her hands through its fur, now and then leaning in and giving it a quick kiss.

Oh, this was SO not fair.

With each kiss, Loki became more and more jealous of the little thing. HE hadn't even gotten a hug yet and this thing was SHOWERED, simply SHOWERED, I tell you, with affection.

He couldn't WAIT till it left...

It started purring in Darcy's lap and Loki's stomach churned slightly.

NOT fair, he kept thinking.

Then, it stretched a little and rested its front two paws on Darcy's bare stomach, its head slowly rubbing against her and purring.

Loki almost growled. WHERE was the justice in this world?

Then, looking up slightly, it rested its front two paws on her chest instead, as well as its head.

Loki pretty much shot out of his seat.


	25. Benny: Part 3

Loki pretty much shot right out of his seat. Seriously? He really was starting to wonder is there was any justice at ALL anywhere.

He stood, breathing slightly labored, his body tensed. His eyes were almost completely black, with only a very thin ring of green showing.

Absently spearing a hand through his hair, Loki mumbled something about, "Bathroom." to Darcy and stalked out of the room, his back rigid.

He stepped into the bathroom and swiftly shut the door. Placing his hands on either side of the sink, he leaned forward, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

What was happening out there?

Trying to calm down his frenzied brain a little, Loki splashed a little cold water on his face. Feeling a little better, he decided to walk back into the living room.

Halfway to the couch, he froze again. That damned cat was STILL there, its paws on Darcy's chest. It lifted its head and started to investigate Darcy's face with its nose, sniffing. Its pink tongue darted out now and then to lick her face.

Darcy laughed lightly, almost musically. Loki practically ACHED on the inside. Pursing his lips slightly, he rigidly sat down on the couch again, staring unwaveringly at the blank, turned-off TV.

A long time seemed to pass, but Loki just tried to tune out, concentrate his sight on other galaxies. He didn't think Darcy would be too pleased if he did what he wanted to do on the inside. So tuning out was the better option.

Finally whirling his mind back to the living room, Loki finally looked over at Darcy and the cat.

The cat was asleep, its head resting on Darcy's chest again (not fair) and Darcy was asleep too, head tilting downward and resting lightly on top of the cat's soft fur.

Loki growled slightly. Seriously. Life was NOT fair. Life was NOT with justice. He hadn't even gotten a hug yet. He practically whined.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the door. Loki glanced over, but Darcy was still asleep. Rising quickly, he briskly walked to the door and opened it. A woman stood on the other side.

"Hello! I'm Sarah. You must be Loki, right? Darcy's told me about you. I came for Benny? I gave him to Darcy to take care of earlier, but I can take him back home now." she said.

Loki practically glowed with happiness. Almost bouncing, he bid the woman to wait right there while he brought Benny.

He ran to the couch. Bending down slowly, he gently moved Darcy's arms, trying not to wake her.

Then, he lifted up Benny and bounded back to the door, handing him to Sarah and then quickly saying good bye and closing the door.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Finally. The cat was GONE. It HAD had its fun, Loki thought, slightly ruefully.

Then, an idea struck him. A brilliant idea. Maybe he'd get what he wanted after all. He closed his eyes concentrating for a moment. Then with a whirl of many colors, he fulfilled his idea.

Walking over to the couch, he climbed onto it. He caught his reflection in a mirror. Instead of his usual body, the body of gray and black cat started back. Perfect.

He climbed onto Darcy's lap and resumed Benny's position, head on Darcy's chest and body pressed against hers. Darcy's head tilted down again to rest on a spot below his back shoulder.

Loki purred slightly and settled into place. This was going to be fun.


	26. Benny: Part 4

Darcy's eyelids slowly and lazily fluttered open. She felt something warm against her. Looking down, she found the cat laying on her, glassy eyes staring back at her face.

She smiled warmly at him and reached out and gently stroked his fur over and over, then leaned down to place a kiss on the top of his head. The cat stretched out a little, then purred contentedly.

Darcy chuckled, then got up from the couch, lifting the cat along with her. It settled comfortably in her arms. She started to walk around the house. Her expression started to change from happy to worried.

The cat tilted its head to the side, then stood on its hind legs a little and nuzzled Darcy's face, as if asking her what was wrong.

Almost sighing at the weirdness of the situation, Darcy said, "Loki isn't here. Where is he?"

The cat seemed to look almost smug, if that was possible. It licked Darcy's cheek, almost like a kiss.

Darcy continued pacing around the house, "I know I didn't pay him any attention earlier. God, what did I do? What if he left? What if he's angry at me?"

Sighing loudly, she plopped back into the couch, thinking. The cat meowed a few times, then started nuzzling Darcy's face again. This time, its tongue darted out to lick her lips.

Immediately, Darcy slightly held the cat back, saying, "Sorry. But ONLY Loki is allowed THERE."

The cat actually purred. Darcy was slightly confused. Then there was a little flash of light, and before she knew it she had both hands resting on Loki's waist and he was on top of her on the couch instead of the cat.

Darcy jumped, completely startled. What the heck? Then a few things started to click into place. A quick glance at the clock told her that Sarah should have come for Benny over an hour ago.

Her eyes narrowed. Before she could start admonishing him, his finger rested on her lips, effectively cutting off what she was going to say.

"Only Loki is allowed there, huh?" He said lowly, almost in a whisper.

Darcy flushed bright red. She could literally FEEL all the blood in her face. She started to cover her face with her hands.

Loki gently pulled them away. "Don't hide your blushes." He whispered. "I find them quite... Attractive..."

Darcy started to flush harder and Loki chuckled. Leaning in, he was only an inch or so away from her when he stopped.

"Am I ALLOWED this time, Darcy?" He asked, smirking.

Darcy glared.

Laughing, he leaned in and kissed her, and Darcy melted into him. Seriously, that was NOT fair.


	27. High School Reunion: Part 1

Thanks to Frost Fairy Fan for this idea!

* * *

Darcy grimaced slightly. She groaned and reached down to grab the back of her foot with her hand. God, they hurt.

Her arms were completely full with shopping bags too. Sighing, she decided to take a break. She walked (or hobbled; she honestly did NOT know which) to the nearest coffee shop.

She collapsed into a seat, setting the shopping bags down beside her. She sighed in relief.

"Erm... EXCUSE me!?" An annoyingly nasal female voice asked.

Darcy's eyes immediately fluttered wide open. Oh. She'd accidentally, in a tired state, sat down at a table that already had four women about her age sitting at it.

Each was impeccably dressed, with mile-high heels and low-cut, short dresses, as well as matching accessories, make-up, and nails.

One of Darcy's eyebrows lifted slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry-" she began, but abruptly stopped.

In disbelief, she asked, "Vrissa? Is.. Is that you?"

One of the women narrowed her eyes at her. "How do you know my name?" She asked coldly.

Darcy took a minute to answer. She was having flashbacks of high school. Of boyfriend-stealing, back-stabbing, tripping, shoving, yelling, insulting, humiliating Vrissa.

"I'm Darcy. Darcy Lewis." She practically whispered.

Vrissa took a moment. Suddenly, she laughed haughtily and said, "Oh. Darcy. That 'girl' from high school. I have...pleasant... Memories of you." she said. Her cronies cackled.

Darcy just sat there, frozen. Her eyes were still wide open. She almost had tears in her eyes from the things she remembered. Her fingers slowly started fingering the gold pendant around her neck.

The one Loki had given her.

Startling her out of her musings, Vrissa said, "What's that around your neck. I don't think that's YOURS actually. In fact, I really like it. It just MIGHT be mine."

And reaching out, Vrissa grabbed it from her neck, the clasp almost breaking and unfastening. Within a moment, the necklace was in her clutches and she was studying it intently.

Darcy cried out, "Hey!", and started to reach for it, but Vrissa only held it away farther.

Head tilting sideways, intrigued, she put her thumb on the green jewel and pushed in...

...Miles away, Loki's head perked up.


	28. High School Reunion: Part 2

Loki's head perked up and he acquired an intent look in his eyes.

Directer Fury kept on speaking to him, oblivious of his lapse of attention. Loki concentrated.

The button in the necklace he had given Darcy had been pushed. The one Loki told her to push if she needed him.

A million thoughts raced each other around his brain. Was she okay? Was she hurt? Had something happened? Loki could hardly bear to think these thoughts.

He raised up a hand and immediately stood up. Director Fury stopped talking and stared.

"Excuse me." Loki said curtly. And with a stiff nod, he turned around and walked away a couple of steps and promptly teleported in a whirl of black, ignoring Director Fury's indignant noises and protestations behind him.

Loki's mind was clouded with a fog of worry. He remembered when he had given her the necklace. When that man had almost... Almost...

His face contorted in disgust and anger. What if... What if he was back? Or another man like him?

Loki's eyes widened slightly and he unconsciously leaned forward, half crouching and bracing himself. He landed on one knee where he sensed the necklace to be.

He looked up and craned his neck, throwing his glance around. It was a shopping mall... Finally, he spotted Darcy a short distance away.

She was with women her age, sitting at a coffee shop.

He was puzzled, but started to relax a little. The corner of his mouth lifting slightly, he began to casually stride towards her.

He abruptly stopped when he noticed one of the women sneering and holding the necklace. And then he saw Darcy. And completely froze in place, eyes widening.

There were tears in her eyes and slowly trickling down her cheek.


	29. High School Reunion: Part 3

There were tears in her eyes. Darcy was crying. She looked so hurt... Vulnerable...

Loki's insides seemed to clench and twist inside him in a highly uncomfortable manner. Every tear seemed to hit his heart, turned into an arrow.

Not caring who saw, instead of walking, he simple teleported in his haste to get to her. He appeared right next to her.

Darcy jumped, completely startled. Then quickly trying to hide everything, she immediately wiped away her tears and painted on a painful smile. "Hi Loki!" She tried to say cheerfully, but her voice wavered.

Loki's heart just seemed to completely break and shatter into pieces. Setting both hands on Darcy's upper arms, he pulled her up to stand, and within an instant, she was enveloped in him.

He hugged her and pulled her to him tightly, both of his hands on her back, clutching her to him. Darcy relaxed her tensed body just a little. Then, she started to break down and started sobbing into his shoulder, grabbing his hair and crying uncontrollably.

Loki closed his eyes and his jaw clenched painfully tight. This was unbearable. He ran his hands up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her. Then, he concentrated deeply. Darcy felt an overwhelming calm come over her, centering around Loki's fingertips.

She started to stop crying. Her grip on his hair eased a little, and she went slightly limp in his arms, leaning heavily onto him.

Loki reached down and with one arm, he pushed against the back of Darcy's knees until he swept her up and was carrying her bridal style. She looked almost asleep already. Gently reaching down, he kissed the top of her forehead lightly, as if she was as delicate as a butterfly.

Then, with a whoosh, he sent Darcy back to her apartment, laying her on the bed. Concentrating deeply once more, he sent half of himself in a clone to watch over her.

The other half stayed at the mall. Towering high, he glared down upon the women that had caused this. Caused Darcy to cry.

The women looked a little awed, considering they had just witnessed teleportation. Then, one of them, the one that looked to be the leader, snickered and waved her hand dismissively.

"That was a stupid trick!" She said, "What are you? Her boyfriend? Well, tell her that she's a complete wimp when she wakes up. How are you even dating her? Aren't you like way out of her league? Did she like pay you?" The woman laughed.

She continued, "Hey, you look kind of familiar. Act in a commercial or something?"

Loki's eyes seemed to spit fire and he was seething on the inside. He tried to maintain a calm demeanor.

Steeling his face, he morphed into his formal armor until he was standing seven feet tall over the woman, complete with horned helmet, gold accents, and flowing green cape.

In a voice as cold as ice, he said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Loki, of Asgard. And I presume, you now know exactly who I am."


	30. High School Reunion: Part 4

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Loki, of Asgard. And I presume, you now know exactly who I am."

The women just sat there, staring up at him. Snickering on the inside, Loki waited for it to sink in.

"Excuse me? Say what?" The leader of the group said, in a feeble, shocked voice.

"Do I need to repeat myself, you pathetic, dull mortal?" Loki thundered.

The women all squealed like children. They started violently shaking their heads in declination.

"Good." Loki said curtly. The women all sat frozen. Their eyes were wide with a mixture of awe and fear. Mostly fear.

Suddenly, Loki slammed his hands onto the table, eliciting multiple high pitched screams. Ignoring them, Loki leaned onto the table, his eyes dark and dangerous.

"Listen here, you mewling quims. I don't care who you are. You made my Darcy cry. At this point, I am refusing to fight you because you are defenseless, weak, and unworthy. You EVER hurt her again, and I will personally make sure you get sent to the gates of hell. You understand?" He said darkly.

The women quickly nodded their heads. "Jeez." one of them mumbled.

Loki glared at her. "Vrissa, I assume? Yes, I know who you are. And what you've done. I would suggest, Vrissa, for your own safety, you know, that you keep that voluptuous mouth of yours firmly shut. Or I will be sure to shut it for you."

Vrissa's eyes widened, and looking down, she nodded slightly. Loki eased his weight off the table and stood up straight. Promptly whirling on his heels, he turned away from them and took a few steps before promptly teleporting in a cloud of black.

The women at the table relaxed, breathing deeply. Then one of them looked up, at the rest and shrieked. Startled, the others pulled looked at each other, with a similar reaction. Squealing, they grabbed their ever ready hand held compact mirror and looked at their reflection, screaming high-pitchedly.

They all had grown inch long beards, complete with mustache.


	31. The Lake

The water looked so deep and inviting. Sighing, Darcy sat down next to shore, deciding to eat before going for a swim. She opened up the basket and pulled out two neatly wrapped sandwiches.

Setting one gently on her lap, she handed the other to Loki.

Loki hesitated slightly, then took it. "And in Midgard, they call this a 'picnic'?" He asked.

"Earth." Darcy corrected automatically, then said, "Yeah. It's called a picnic, where we bring food outside and eat it. And I guess technically, we're on a date right now too."

"Oh?" Loki said mischievously, leaning towards her. Darcy laughed and lightly pushed him away.

"Eat your sandwich." She commanded.

Loki laughed and complied. Soon after, they were both done eating and just stared at the lake.

Suddenly, Darcy jumped up. "I'm gonna go for a swim!" She announced.

"A swim?" Loki asked disapprovingly.

Darcy puckered her lips. "Fine. You can stay on shore. But I wanna swim."

Loki shrugged.

Smiling, Darcy shimmied out of her pants and pulled her shirt over her head, left with her favorite deep midnight blue bikini. She'd already been prepared, of course.

She turned back to look at Loki, who was staring intently at her, wholly unabashed.

Darcy laughed loudly at his expression. Then, she waded slowly into the lake and started swimming back and forth, now and then just turning around, floating on her back, and basking in the soft sunlight.

Suddenly, she felt something touch her back and both of her arms. Shrieking and startled, she whipped around only to find no one there.

She looked to the shore to find Loki, but he was gone. Darcy frowned. Where was he? Wait a second. Oh my god, really?

"Loki! I will KILL you!" She yelled across the water. True, she didn't know WHERE in the water he was and she was most likely facing the wrong way, but still. She needed to make her point.

A low chuckle resonated across the water. Darcy pouted and crossed her arms, keeping herself above the water level by kicking hard. She resisted the urge to stick out her tongue.

"That was SO not funny." She said, only to be met with another chuckle, and a low,

"I think it was pretty funny..."

"I though you didn't want to swim!?" She said. His reply was, "That was before I saw what we were wearing."

Darcy attempted to turn her smirk into an appropriate expression of distaste.

She whirled her head furiously, trying to locate him in the water, but she couldn't find him. "Unfair advantage!" She called. No answer.

Instead, she felt something lightly brush against her bare back. She spun around, but still, no one was there.

Grimacing, she started to swim laps, muttering underneath her breath about, "Stupid gods... Stupid advantages..."

Then, frustrated, she decided to wade back to shore.

Paddling, she started to make her way back, but only made it some number of yards when she felt two hands firmly wrap around her and clasp together in front of her stomach.

Loki rested his head on her shoulder. "Leaving so soon?" He crooned into her ear.

This time, Darcy turned around, still within his iron cage of arms, and actually SAW him.

Narrowing her eyes, she smacked him repeatedly. "Idiot." She muttered.

Breaking away from him, she started to swim away again when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, only to be met with a mini wave of water thrown at her face.

Sputtering, Darcy thought, oh, it was ON.

Director Fury had seen a lot of things. He was rarely surprised. Except this time. He had to find Loki for a mission.

So he had simply tracked him down to be at a it was just the matter of going there.

So he had went. So he had found Loki. Bare-chested Loki, laughing and having a splash-fight with bikini-clad Darcy.

Directory Fury had stared, dazed. There was no shame in admitting that. Then he'd turned around and left.

Ahem. Looks like Loki was in for some teasing now, he thought. Chuckling, he got into his car and drove off.

Loki and Darcy finally climbed back to shore, exhausted. Loki laid down on the blanket, arms folded back and supporting his head. Suddenly, he felt something crawl up and lay down next to him.

Turning his head, he said, "Hello Darcy."

Darcy simply turned and lay facing his side, one arm thrown casually over his stomach. "Hey" she said.

"Loki? I need to tell you something." She asked again.

"Yes, go ahead, sweetheart." He replied.

She got on her knees. Then reaching both of her hands up, wrung her soaking wet hair onto his face.

"I always have the last word." She said, giggling, starting to run off down the beach.

Laughing, Loki got up and ran after her, easily catching up.

"So do I."


	32. Look Alikes

Thank you to People Person I'm Not for this idea!

* * *

Loki walked down the street right next to Darcy's apartment, feeling kind of bored. Darcy wasn't home yet, so he'd decided to walk and not teleport, to whiddle away some more time. He looked down, staring at the sidewalk.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He shot up straight and whirled around, surprised. A woman stood there, around twenty five, with fire red hair, green eyes, and casual clothes.

"Um... Yes?" He asked, confused. He didn't know her at all. The woman clapped both of her hands to her mouth and squealed, jumping up and down.

Loki's forehead creased and his eyebrows raised. "Oh my god, you're Tom Hiddleston!" She said in a VERY high-pitched voice?

Loki froze for a second. "What? Excuse me, but I'm NOT Tom Hiddleston. Now I must go." he said, and briskly walked away, leaving her dejected looking.

He shook his head. These mortals. He didn't look like Tom Hiddleston, did he? Tom Hiddleston. The one Darcy ADORED. Loki stopped for a second. Well, now, he was curious.

He teleported in a flash to the inside of her apartment. She still had a while to be home. He sat down on the couch, and picked up one of Tom Hiddleston's magazines, that Darcy always seemed to have, he thought slightly jealously.

He relaxed as he started flipping through it. Finally, he found a large, practically life size image of Tom's face. There. He quickly conjured a floating mirror in front of him.

He looked into the mirror, holding up the magazine next to his own face. Wow. Well, there were certain... Similarities... The cheekbones, definitely. The shape of the smirk...

Loki put back the magazine and waved away the mirror. He sat back down on the couch, feeling strange. He had this odd feeling.

Just then, Darcy walked in, to find Loki in the living room. "Oh hey, Loki!" She called, then locking the door behind her and setting down her bag, she walked over to where he was and stood before him, smiling.

Loki hesitantly got up. He slid his hands gently down Darcy's shoulders. "Darcy?" He said. "I look like Tom Hiddleston. And he's your celebrity crush. Is that... Is that the reason-" he stopped unable to continue further.

Darcy almost laughed at his sheepish expression. Smiling, she cupped his face in her hands and tilted it to look at her, not the floor.

"Seriously, Loki, why are you so worried about things like this all the time?" She asked.

Loki just raised his eyebrows.

Smirking, Darcy said, "You don't need to worry, okay? I'll always be YOUR Darcy. And you'll always be MY Loki. Okay?

The corners of Loki's mouth started to lift.

Chuckling, Darcy slowly craned her neck higher and he tilted his head lower. Suddenly, only an inch away from Loki, Darcy lost her footing, slipping. Eyes wide, she leaned backwards, about to fall.

Loki laughed and easily caught her before she fell, hefting her into his arms and carrying her. "You know, that always seems to be a problem with you." He said lightly, smirking down at her.

Darcy smacked his chest. "Shut up." She muttered.

Loki chuckled, and said, "Gladly...", leaning down over her and bringing his lips to hers.


	33. Mythical

Thanks to SF PeriTink for this idea!

* * *

Darcy slowly walked through the aisles at the library. She only had five minutes, so she should have hurried up, but honestly, she didn't like rushing though when it came to books in general.

She walked into the non-fiction aisle. Usually, she was a fiction warrior, but today, maybe she'd try something new...

She perused all the titles, not finding anything she particularly liked. Suddenly, a word in huge, decorative bold letters on the spine of a book caught her attention. LOKI.

Tilting her head, she pulled it from the shelf and looked at the cover. "LOKI; A Collection of Old Norse Myths about the God of Mischief."

Interested, Darcy started to open the cover when her watch beeped. "Crap." She muttered. Her break was over. Quickly walking to the check-out counter, she checked it out, and took it with her as she returned to work.

She'd read it later.

* * *

Tired, Darcy unlocked her apartment, setting her bag in its usual place by the door, then walking to her bedroom. She changed into plaid pajama pants and an old crew-cut spirit sweatshirt from freshman year.

Throwing her hair up into a sloppy bun, she walked out of her bedroom, remembering the book she got from the library.

She walked back across the living room to her bag, still lying by the door. Bending over, she flippantly threw the top flap open and skimmed its contents. "Aha!" She said, her fingers clamping down on a thick cover.

Pulling out the book, she walked to her kitchen and climbed onto the counter, ending up sitting cross-legged on top of her refrigerator (don't even bother to ask...)

Setting the book in her lap, she flipped open the cover and started reading, soon getting engrossed into the book, now and then breaking her unmoving pose to turn a page sharply.

About an hour or so later, she was almost done with the book.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked suddenly.

Startled, Darcy accidentally dropped the book, losing her own precarious balance.

With no effort at all, one of Loki's hands reached out and grabbed the book, hastily shoving it onto a kitchen counter, then using both hands as a cradle to catch Darcy.

"Seriously, Darcy, you are a hazard, not to those around you, but to YOU, yourself. Why sit up there so high anyways? I might not have been here to catch you, you know." Loki said offhandedly.

"If you weren't here, I wouldn't have fallen anyways." Darcy grumbled.

"Don't be so sure." Loki warned, "Anyways, do I have custom wrong or is there a thanks in order?" He asked, his tone light.

"Thanks." Darcy muttered darkly. "Now put me down."

Loki chuckled. "Not so fast." He said, his head leaning down. But he found a hand immediately impeding his progress, pressed against his lips and holding him off.

Surprise, Loki tilted his head questioningly. "Put me down." Darcy repeated.

Loki's forehead creased but he obeyed, gently setting her on the floor.

Grasping Loki's shirt to steady her for a minute, Darcy let go as soon as she'd regained her balance, taking a step back.

The crease in Loki's forehead seemed to deepen. "Darcy?" He asked, taking a few steps closer to her.

Darcy turned away, one of her hands held out to prevent him from coming closer.

"Darcy. Did I do something wrong? Darcy, tell me, please." He begged.

Darcy turned back to face him, her eyes flashing. "You could have said that you have a wife!" She said.

"What?" Loki said, utterly confused.

"Sigyn? Or have you forgotten her name too? How could you do this to her?" She asked, her tone frustrated.

Loki started laughing. Darcy stopped, turning to face him, her eyebrows drawn together.

Loki laughed harder at her expression. "Have you... Have you been reading any Norse myths recently?" He asked in between laughs.

"Maybe." Darcy admitted, slightly sheepish. If she was wrong... Oh, god...

"Well, let me say, that the VAST majority of what they say about me is NOT true, including Sigyn. Let's just say that Thor has a very difficult sense of humor. The point is, I am not married." He said.

The corner of Darcy's mouth started to lift, "Really?" she asked.

Loki chuckled. "Yes, really."

Darcy breathed a sigh of relief.

"No wolf children?" She cross-checked.

"None."

"No serpent sons?"

"None."

"Did not have fun with a horse, then have a horse baby?"

"Well..." Loki started.

Then, he looked off to the side. But peeking from the corner of his eyes, he managed to see Darcy's expression.

Laughing, he said, "Just kidding, no, that isn't true either."

Darcy sighed in relief again, then smack Loki over the shoulder. "God of Mischief..." She muttered.

"Mortal of Strangeness." He replied, imitating her tone. "Hey!" Darcy cried indignantly.

"Strange, but completely lovable." Loki annexed, smirking.

"THAT, I can live with." Darcy said.

Loki laughed, then bent down to pick up Darcy and cradle her in his arms again.

Leaning down, he said, "Now where did we leave off again?"

Darcy rolled her eyes.


	34. Asgardian Horses: Part 1

Thanks to horse love 4eva for this idea!

* * *

Darcy practically giggled with excitement. Asgard time! Again! Well, sort of. A part of Asgard; more importantly a part of Loki's childhood; was coming here, to Earth, for her.

Loki had refused to tell her WHAT exactly, but she was sure it'd be good. I mean, it was LOKI. She clutched onto his arm as they had walked to the Bifrost site. Once it was in sight however, she had let go of his arm and ran into the center of where whatever or whoever was coming would arrive, and threw her arms open, face glowing.

Maybe she had really missed Asgard more than she noticed. Loki laughed, then his two hands grasped her shoulders and gently pulled her back. He took steps back, pulling Darcy with him. "I appreciate the eagerness. But I don't think that that would have been wise for the guests we are expected today, Darcy."

Darcy grumbled, but complied, standing a safe distance back from the site, enclosed in the tight circle of Loki's arms.

"We're ready, Heimdall." Loki called up to the sky.

"Yeah, and hurry up!" Darcy yelled.

There was a thundering sound, almost like a chuckle. The clouds seemed to gather together instantaneously. With a bright flash of light, something was teleported into the center of the Bifrost site. A BIG something. Check that. A LOT of big somethings.

Darcy took a step forward without even realizing it, squinting to make out what they were. Loki still held her arms, not letting her go any further. "Be patient, Darcy." he chided.

"Yeah, sure. Tell me to be patient..." Darcy muttered.

Loki laughed lightly, shaking his head at her.

Darcy, who had turned her body to face Loki, now turned back to face the Bifrost site.

And there, right in front of her, was a herd of huge horses, each easily over seven feet tall. They were in a mirage of colors ranging from white, to a warm, chestnut brown, to a deep, dark black. The horses all were perfectly combed, their manes shimmering, their backs bedecked with a golden blanket with the insignia of Asgard.

The pawed the ground, snorting and whinnying, tossing their heads back and flipping their manes. It was majestic... Almost too much to take in at once. Darcy just stood there, gaping at the horses.

"Asgard's finest." Loki murmured into her ear, gently easing her forward. But Darcy remained rooted to the ground.

"Darcy? Are you okay?" Loki asked, a hint of worry in his tone. "Do you not like horses?"

"No, no, I love horses!" Darcy quickly interjected, "It's just that... These are SO big. I used to ride as a kid. Then there was an accident... I never rode again... And I'm STILL scared of horses." she practically whispered.

Loki comfortingly wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry." he whispered into her hair. "Wait here." He commanded. Then, removing his arms, he walked closer to the herd. Darcy watched, mesmerized.

"Nottjor." He called.

The horses' ears perked up. A single stallion slowly trotted forward. He was a deep black, the darkest colored one of the group. His mane glimmered as he walked. He stood a little taller than the rest as well. His head was held high, projecting pride.

Coming closer to Loki however, he immediately dropped his head and nuzzled Loki's hair affectionately.

"I missed you too, Nottjor. Come. I want you to meet someone." Loki said, then turned around, facing Darcy. Nottjor's head perked up and he tilted his head slightly, as if examining Darcy. Darcy took a small step forward...

* * *

Side Note: In old Norse, 'Nottjor' means 'Night Stallion'


	35. Asgardian Horses: Part 2

She took a small step forward. She didn't go any farther though, just stood there. Loki walked towards her, smiling. He took her hand in his and started to rub reassuring calming circles into her palm with his thumb. She was anything but calm.

She was practically quivering. Loki gently led her forward until she was standing close enough to Nottjor that she could probably reach out and touch the bottom of his mane.

Darcy stood there, trying to look reassured. She was probably failing miserably because Loki leaned closer to her and said, "It's okay. He's not gonna bite."

Then, letting go of her hand, he stepped slightly off to the side. "Nottjor. This is Darcy. Treat her as you would me." Nothtjor whinnied.

"Darcy, this is Nottjor, my stallion. He has been mine since the day I was born." Loki said.

Darcy tried to smile and pitifully half-curtsied. "Go ahead, Darcy. You can touch him. He's one of the best trained horses I know." Loki whispered in her ear. Darcy's arm remained put and she kept staring at the horse. Oh god.

She bet she looked mentally incompetent right now. The HORSE seemed smarter than her.

Chuckling softly, Loki took her hand with one of his, his palm wrapped around the back of her hand, and lifted it up, slowly putting it closer to Nottjor. Darcy bit her lip. Nottjor obediently lowered his head to her reach.

Then, Loki set her hand on his forehead and drew his hand away. Darcy felt the soft hair of the horse beneath her fingers. She moved them ever so slightly against his fur.

A flood of memories came rushing back. Of riding in her childhood. Feeling the wind. Feeling free. Feeling like she could fly.

Darcy smiled, genuinely this time. Stepping forward, she ran her fingers down the sides of his face and combed them through his mane. Nottjor whinnied and affectionately nuzzled her hair like he had done to Loki a few minutes ago.

Darcy laughed and petted him, slowly stepping closer and closer till, she was practically hugging the horse. She HAD missed riding, she realized. She'd missed it a LOT.

Loki stood slightly off, a proud and knowing smirk on his face. He knew Darcy would like him once she got over her fear. She just needed a little push.

Besides, he had grown up with Nottjor, and wanted to share him with Darcy. A little piece of him, his memories, his heart.

"Ready to ride?" Loki said.

Darcy turned around, "What?"

"Well, we ARE going to ride. So are you ready? Just pick a horse." He replied.

Darcy hesitated. For a whole minute. Loki was afraid his entire effort had gone to waste, when suddenly, Darcy smiled and practically glowed with happiness.

Running towards a tall, grand, chestnut brown mare, she climbed onto it (not with some difficulty, but with A LOT of difficulty that made him laugh) and grabbed onto the reins.

"Are YOU ready to ride?" She asked proudly.

Loki laughed, "Riding on Nyljotr, I see." Then, he climbed onto Nottjor with a ease and a grace perfected by years of experience. Darcy raised her eyebrows, muttering "Not fair."

Her muttering did not escape Loki's ears and he laughed again.

"Let's go." He said and started to gallop off.

Smirking, Darcy followed him, naturally falling in tune to the horse and her rhythm.

She rode the horse hard, making Nyljotr gallop faster and faster until she finally neck and neck with Loki.

She turned to face Loki and found him looking at her too. Darcy laughed in joy as she felt the world whizz faster around her. She had that feeling. Of being the wind itself, not just feeling it, of flying, soaring above the clouds.

Finally, they started to turn back, slowing down until their horses, that showed absolutely NO sign of exhaustion, were leisurely trotting side by side.

Darcy looked over at Loki and smiled brilliantly. "Thank you." She whispered. Loki grinned in return.

"You ride well, by the way." He commented. "Better than any women I know. Excepting my mother, and Sif of course. You might even be on level with me, one day." He said, his tone during the last sentence turning teasing.

Darcy smirked. "I'm already PAST your level." She taunted.

Loki looked at her, his expression matching her smirk. "Would you like to test that theory?" He asked.

Darcy laughed. "Don't participate in competitions you won't win, God of Mischief."

"Oh, REALLY?" Loki replied.

"Really." Darcy replied before starting to gallop off. The horses were not far. She could see the herd already. She would beat him just from this starting advantage.

She ended up making it a split second before Loki did, barely beating him. "You cheated." Loki called breathlessly. They both remained mounted on their horses.

"Alls fair in love and war." Darcy replied.

"And this is...?" Loki prompted.

"A bit of both." Darcy said. Finally, she tried to dismount from her horse, but ended up falling onto the ground in an highly ungraceful heap.

She tried to wipe some of the earth off of her when she looked up and suddenly noticed an outstretched hand in front of her.

Loki smirked knowingly. Darcy glared. Grabbing his head, she pulled herself up. "Shut up." She said.

Of course, that only made him laugh.

Then Loki out of the blue said, "That horse. Why did you pick her?"

"I dunno. I just felt something..." Darcy replied.

"Nyljotr is Nottjor's mate." He said, almost to himself.

"Oh." Darcy replied.

Both of them looked to the horses. Nottjor was nuzzling Nyljotr affectionately and she was nuzzling him back, their sides touching.

Loki looked back at Darcy and took a couple steps toward her, his eyebrows lifted. He stuck out his bottom lip a little and pouted, putting on his sad, pleading face.

Darcy smirked. "Oh no, you don't! You wish!" she replied, before breaking off in a sprint.

"Catch me first!" She called over her shoulder, still running.

Loki laughed, then simply teleported himself. Before Darcy knew it, she was standing enclosed within his iron cage of his arms.

"Hey! Not fair! You cheated!" she said.

"Alls fair in love and war."

* * *

Side note: In Old Norse, 'Nyljotr' means 'New Light'


	36. Heat

Darcy was on the couch, wearing her only her bikini. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her arms and legs were spread wide. GOD. It was so freaking HOT.

She glanced over at her thermometer. 98. She groaned. Her stupid air conditioner just HAD to break down today, didn't it. UGGH. She was going to just melt any time now.

Darcy walked up and checked the fridge for what seemed the millionth time. Her water hadn't turned to ice cubes yet. Impatient, she cursed under her breath and muttering all the while, walked back and resumed her position on the couch.

Suddenly, she heard the door click open and barely had time to raise her head before Loki came through. He froze when he saw her.

He stood there for like a whole minute. Darcy raised her eyebrows at him. Finally, withdrawing a deep, shaky breath, he closed his eyes. Still having them shut, he said, "Darcy. What are you wearing?"

"My bikini." Darcy answered cheekily.

"Yes, I can see that. But why NOW?" Loki asked. His eyes were still closed. Darcy smirked at the thought.

"Because it's really hot. And the stupid air conditioner stopped working. You don't feel it cause you're all god-like and stuff, but we mortals are like frying." She said.

"Oh." Loki replied. Just then, an idea hit Darcy. A splendid idea.

She walked over to Loki, who was still standing a few feet from the door. Walking past him, she shut the door and locked it. Then, walked back up to Loki, who's eyes were still screwed shut.

"Loki." She said.

"Hmm?" He murmured.

"Look at me." She commanded.

"No. Wear something else. Or I swear, I will- Just wear something else, okay?" He pleaded.

Darcy chuckled lightly. "I didn't know I had that effect on people." She said.

"You have NO idea..." Loki muttered darkly.

Darcy laughed again. She brought her hands up to rest lightly on Loki's shoulders, then slid them down his arms and held onto both his hands.

Smiling, she dragged him into the living room and shoved him onto the couch. She took a seat right next to him and made him face her, cupping his face in her hands.

Loki finally started to open his eyes. "Darcy. Seriously. I swear. Go change. Please? For my own sanity?" He asked. He really needed to get ahold of himself right now.

Darcy laughed. "One favor. That's it." She said.

Loki replied, "Sure. Anything. Ask."

Darcy withdrew a breath, then said quickly "PLEASE can you take your Jötunn form? I'm really hot..."

"Yes, you are." Loki agreed. Darcy frowned then play smacked him.

"Fine. If that is what you wish." Loki said.

Slowly the tips of his fingers started to change color. The thin veins of blue began to spread up his arms, and finally color his full body.

Darcy could literally feel the waves of cold radiating off of him. Giggling with excitement, she immediately jumped onto him, taking him by surprise. Loki ended laying on his back on the couch with Darcy curled up on top of him.

Her arms tightly circled his chest and her legs locked around his knees. "Thanks." She whispered.

She shivered at first at the sudden cold, then started to relax, getting used to it. Her chest gently rose up and down and then slowed until it fell into a steady soft, pace. God, this felt so good. Hah. Take THAT heat wave.

Loki relaxed too, and when Darcy was comfortable enough, he wrapped his arms around her. He bent his neck and looked down on her. Darcy in her (very) tiny bikini wrapped around him.

He chuckled. It was starting to seem like HE had gotten the better part of the deal after all.


	37. Party Time: Part 1

Thanks to Treeni for this idea!

* * *

"Loki please? Tony asked me and I already said yes!" Darcy whined, showing Loki her email from Tony. He wanted her to come to the Avengers Tower this evening for 'just a few minutes', he'd promised.

"Just take me with you, Loki! Please, please, please!" Darcy said, sticking out her bottom lip and pouting, tilting her eyebrows up. Loki sighed in annoyed yet amused exasperation.

"Fine. You may accompany me to the tower today." He finally assented. Darcy's face immediately brightened. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She giggled, slight bouncing up and down. Leaning forward in happiness, she quickly pressed her lips against Loki's then pulled back, bouncing off to get ready.

Loki just sat there frozen. Wow. A slow smile started to creep across his face. Grinning, he shook his head. Darcy...

Darcy bounded back out of her bedroom to find Loki obediently sitting on her couch waiting for her. He winced when he saw her.

Darcy paused? Did she like forget to wear bottoms or something? She looked down. No they were there. And Loki wouldn't wince at that anyways, she thought with a smile. She scanned herself again. She looked fine.

Her hair was combed. She had on her black knee-length pencil skirt and her white top with the gentle wavy ruffles. Her hair was pulled back into smooth, styled, curly bun and she had her favorite marcasite earring necklace ring set on.

She looked at Loki quizzically, "What? Do I look bad?" She asked, brows furrowing. Loki quickly got up. "No no no no no. You look fine. Good." Too good, he added under his breath. WHY did she have to look that good? Loki was going to have a busy day protecting her from everyone's gaze, he thought.

Darcy smiled. "Let's go then?" She said. Loki half smiled in response and hooked her arm through his and teleported them both into the Avengers Tower. Face serious, Loki looked around a few times before cautiously stepping in front of Darcy.

Holding her hand, he led her deeper into the tower, to the meeting room where he knew the rest of the Avengers would be. Opening the door to the full extent of its arc, he chivalrously let Darcy walk in before him. Darcy walked in with ease, grinning and greeting everyone with enthusiasm.

Loki practically groaned when he saw how stunning she was looking. Loki constantly kept his eyes on Clint and Tony just to make sure they didn't stray too far. Thank god that star spangled idiot wasn't here yet, he thought.

Darcy fluidly sat down in one of the meeting chairs and Loki casually leaned against the wall behind her.

"So, Tony..." Darcy started, leaning across the table. "So, Darcy..." Tony mimicked, similarly leaning across the table. Loki shifted slightly. Darcy laughed and leaned back (thank god).

Tony laughed too, and said, "Fine, it's time for me to spill the beans, isn't it? I've decided to host... A PARTY! This coming Saturday, you ALL are coming, and not only that, but this is going to be a MASKED BALL..." He announced proudly.

Excited murmurs started breaking out around the table. Darcy squealed with excitement, bouncing up and down in her seat. "OH MY GOD, Tony! This is going to be so freaking awesome!" She said in a high pitched voice.

Darcy ran around the table and leapt on Tony, sending his chair flying back. Darcy hugged him really tight and said, "Oh my god I totally love you for this!" She said.

Loki coughed awkwardly. Darcy immediately broke away from Tony. "Whoops. Got a little overexcited..." She muttered sheepishly. Darcy's cheeks flushed bright red. The room broke out in laughter.

"I think we can see that." Natasha quipped and everyone started laughing again. Even Loki cracked a smile.

Just then, Steve decided to pick that very moment to walk in. Darcy was standing in the very middle of the room, her cheeks pink. Her hair was beginning to gently fall out of her bun in soft, curled waves.

Her pencil skirt was pushed up a little high from her surprise leap attack on Tony and her shirt was also shifted from its natural position. There was a sliver of her stomach visible and the neckline plunged too low.

Loki started to tense. The moron gaped for what seemed like a minute, but just when it seemed like Loki was going to punch him, he looked away and started talking animatedly to Clint.

But Loki noticed how his eyes kept darting back to Darcy and his insides clenched. Briskly striding over to Darcy, he talked to her, positing himself so he was directly in between her and Captain Crushing On Someone Else's Girlfriend. He even spread his arms a little wider than usual to completely hide her from his view.

There. Loki grinned slightly. Then, glancing over his shoulder to find him watching them, he hugged Darcy really tightly on purpose and rocked her from side to side. Darcy was his. Darcy broke away from his embrace after a minute, and instead pulled out her phone and started madly texting Jane.

After a few minutes, she looked up, gleeful. "We're going SHOPPING!"


	38. Party Time: Part 2

Loki sighed, exasperated. He still did not know how Darcy managed to drag him along shopping. Then again, he thought, it didn't take much for DARCY. A pout of the lips, a couple whimpers, and a few whining pleases later, he'd do anything.

Darcy gripped tightly on his arm, craning her neck to scan the crowds at the busy mall for Jane. Suddenly, seeming to spot her, Darcy led Loki over to different part of the mall. Then letting go of his arm a few feet from Jane, she ran over squealing and started hugging and conversing with her excitedly.

Loki stared at the broad shouldered, tall, muscled man in front of him, standing close to Jane.

"Hello, Brother." He said in a deep voice.

"It is good to see you, Thor." Loki replied coolly.

He'd made up with Thor after the 'incidents' but they hadn't regained their usual camaraderie quite yet. After the quick greeting, they awkwardly waited in silent tension until Darcy noticed. She walked back over to Loki's side and resumed her stranglehold on his arm. Jane did similarly with Thor.

Loki couldn't help but notice how the two women smoothly positioned themselves in between him and Thor. They were quite observative, he noted, especially Darcy.

Loki and Thor walked silently while the women chattered, leading them to stores. An hour or so later, Loki and Thor were sitting on waiting chairs outside the fitting room. God, they were taking so LONG, he thought.

And Thor wasn't being much company either. He hadn't spoken a meaningful word to Loki for the entire past hour. They just sat in uncomfortable silence after a couple failed attempts at conversation.

Finally, getting WAY too bored for his own good, Loki stood up, awkwardly announcing to his brother, "Restroom.", before promptly walking off.

Obviously, he wasn't going to the restroom though. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a brief moment. With a whirl of black, he reappeared inside one of the changing rooms.

Darcy shrieked, completely startled. Loki immediately held one of his hands to her mouth, preventing her from screaming more. "Shh. It's just me, he reassured."

Just then, Loki heard a hesitant knock on the door. He removed his hand from Darcy's mouth. "Yes?" Darcy called, still not breaking her gaze from Loki.

"Darcy? Are you fine?" A deep, masculine voice asked. Loki furrowed his brows at his brother's voice.

"Yes, Thor, I'm fine. Just um... Slipped, that's all. Nothing." She replied. Loki heard Thor say back an "Okay then, Darcy." And then walk back to resume his position on the waiting chairs.

After they heard him go away, Darcy smacked Loki a few times across the shoulder and chest. "Moron. You didn't have to scare me like that you know." She said, mock angrily. Loki chuckled.

Then he looked at her and started laughing again. "What? It wasn't THAT funny."

Loki finally calmed down a little then looked away, still smirking. He said, "Darcy. You're not wearing any pants."


	39. Party Time: Part 3

Darcy's eyes widened. Startling, she grabbed the item closest to her and yanked it hard. Her eyes were screwed shut with embarrassment.

Whatever it was, it came loose and Darcy pulled it over her until she felt a soft, supple material gently settle over her bare things, covering her.

She looked up, peeking open one eye. Loki was trying really hard not to laugh loudly but was failing. He was doubled over in mirth to the point of pain.

Darcy glared at him. Then, she saw the fitted green tee he was wearing. Wait. Where was his jacket? Darcy looked down in pure horror. Oh no. God, she was using his jacket as a cover for herself.

She must have grabbed onto THAT and pulled; he probably shrugged it off so she could have it. No wonder he was finding this hilarious. God, this was SO embarrassing.

She closed her eyes tightly again, wishing everything would just go away and this would turn out to be a dream. Suddenly, she heard Loki stop laughing and opened her eyes.

He was sitting obediently next to her on the bench, his face completely plastered in a smirk.

Darcy groaned. "Why are you here, Loki?" She asked exasperatedly.

"I was bored. And you weren't coming out. So I decided to come in here." He answered.

Darcy raised her eyebrows then stared blankly at the wall before her. "Well, aren't you going to try on dresses?" he asked patiently.

She looked to him in mock horror. "Are you kidding? With you here? NO freaking way!"

Loki looked at her, the corner of his mouth starting to tilt upwards. "I've already seen you in a bikini, you know." He reminded.

"Yeah, and you almost didn't make it through. Anyways, that was different." Darcy said.

"Would you feel better if I... Turned away?" Loki asked, his voice dripping with barely controlled laughter.

She turned to face him. He was pressing his lips together in a thin line to keep from laughing.

"Fine." Darcy muttered. She needed to pick her dress anyway. And Loki apparently, wasn't leaving anytime soon. Maybe he'd help her pick what to wear...

"Turn!" Darcy commanded in a fierce voice. "Yes ma'am." Loki said, obediently turning away from her and facing the corner.

Darcy smiled to herself, then let his jacket drop and walked over to where her dress choices were hung up. She picked a light blue chiffon one and took it from the hanger.

Glancing over her shoulder and making sure Loki was still looking away, she pulled her top over head and tossed it behind her, tugging on the blue dress.

She heard a pained sounding groan from Loki's corner. She looked over to him. He was facing her and in his right arm, he held Darcy's discarded top. Wow, she should have tossed it with more care.

She blushed bright red. Loki held up the top. "Don't be cruel..." he said.

She flushed even redder and shrugged slightly. Walking forward, she took it from Loki, looking at the ground in embarrassment. Then Loki looked down and noticed her dress.

"It's beautiful. Perfect. Pick this one." He said

Darcy drew her eyebrows together. "But.. It's the first one you've seen. Don't you want to see the others before you make a decision?"

"Trust me, Darcy, this is the one." He simply replied.

Darcy shrugged in acceptance and then forced him to turn around again while she took the dress off and pulled on her jeans, top, and jacket. She gently folded her dress over one arm. Loki turned around.

"I'll teleport out then walk in." he said. With a smile on her face, Darcy nodded. Grabbing his jacket and putting it over one arm, in a flash, he was gone.

Darcy slowly exited the changing room, to find Thor and Jane waiting for her. Loki was already there too.

She threw a look at Loki before chatting excitedly with Jane about their dresses. Jane had a growing smirk on her face.

They started walking to the check out counter, Loki and Thor walking before them.

Suddenly, Jane pulled her slightly aside and whispered. "So, Loki was in your dressing room." in a knowing, taunting voice.

"What?" Darcy asked, completely thrown off guard. Then taking in Jane's smirk, she nodded her head. "Yeah." She admitted, "How did you know?"

"Darcy, he has your jacket over his arm and you came out wearing his jacket."


	40. Party Time Part 4

Guest,

My deep apologies; you said that this chapter, you thought, could be written a little better, so I re-wrote/edited the chapter and fixed some things to make it better. I really hope you like this version better, and once again, I really am sorry that you weren't quite satisfied with the original.

Best Regards,

LokiDisturbia

* * *

Crap. No wonder the jacket felt a little loose, Darcy thought. Ignoring Jane's giggling, she sped up to catch Loki and pulling him away from Thor a couple feet. Hastily grabbing her jacket from his arm, she shrugging off the one she was wearing and handed it to him.

Loki watched with a smirk on his face. "Hmm... I was beginning to like the way you looked in my jacket..." He murmured.

Darcy's mouth dropped open.. "You? YOU did this? You..." She growled, sputtering in frustratedness. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Loki. Loki's mouth started to twitch upwards.

"What? I don't see anything WRONG with you wearning my jacket. Besides, you look great in it." Loki said nonchalantly.

Grimacing, Darcy shook her head at him. Rolling her eyes, she pushed him away slightly. Of course, he didn't budge, but you know, it's the thought that counts. Then, she strode back to Jane and continued talking with her.

Loki resumed his place next to Thor's. Now and then, Darcy cast a dark glance at Loki, whose smile grew each time she did.

Thor kept looking from the corner of his eyes to his brother. He had never seen him like this, so light, so playful, so... Happy... Thor started to smile. This was what he had been waiting for. His brother to find happiness the way he had.

He knew that Loki was with Darcy, but only saw them confirmed now, when he was witnessing their interactions. He had been watching them the entire time, evaluating them. He didn't miss Loki's fake trip to the "bathroom" either, he thought, a smirk on his face.

Grinning, he looked back at Darcy once before throwing his arm over the shoulder of his very surprised brother and talking to him animatedly.

Loki started smiling too, finally talking freely with his brother, after over a year.

Darcy looked to the brothers walking before her and Jane and smiled to herself.

Around twenty minutes later, Darcy and Jane both had shopping bags tucked in their arms as they stood at the parking lot, saying goodbye. Hugging both Jane and Thor, Darcy warmly smiled at them before returning to Loki's side.

"Bye! I'll see you guys at the party tomorrow!" She chirped excitedly. Thor grinned and Jane said, "Can't wait, Darcy!"

Loki cordially nodded his head at Jane, then turned to his brother. "Farewell, Brother." He said softly.

Thor immediately broke out in a grin and took a step forward to clap Loki on the shoulder before saying, "Brother."

Loki smiled back at him, then turned back to face Darcy.

"Let's go?" She said, looking up at Loki. Loki smiled and then, in a flash, they were both back in her apartment.

Tired, Darcy set down her shopping bags by the front door. She pulled off her heels, tossing them to the side. "Ow." She muttered, the balls of her feet aching from all the walking she'd done.

"Darcy. I think I should be going, correct?" Loki said softly, tilting his head and looking at her.

Darcy groaned. God, she was tired. She had a party to go to tomorrow. Now he was leaving too. She just wanted hin to stay.

"I don't think so." She finally said, pursing her lips.

"Excuse me?" Loki asked, surprised.

"Come." She muttered, grabbing his hand and pulling him to her room. "Now wait while I go get changed." She ordered, gently shoving Loki towards the bed.

When she came back in an old blue t shirt and shorts, Loki was obediently laying on the bed, his torso propped up with a stack of pillows.

Fatigued, Darcy climbed onto the bed and got into the covers with him, wordlessly hugging the side of his body and resting her head on his shoulder. Loki threw one arm over her waist while using the other to cradle her head.

Darcy closed her eyes and started to drift off. She always slept better when he was with her.

Within minutes, she was fast asleep and snoring lightly. Chuckling, Loki shook his head at her, then started sliding down his stack of pillows so that he was laying down on the bed as well.

Darcy shifted slightly and Loki froze. Then her light snoring pattern resumed again and he relaxed, closing his eyes and letting himself nod off to sleep...

...Suddenly, Loki jerked awake. Something was off. He could feel it. Darcy. He looked down beside him. She wasn't there. Where the heck was she?

Jumping out of bed, he quickly checked the time. 7 am. Grimacing, he hurried and checked the bathroom and then her living room. She wasn't there, either. He was starting to get worried. Finally, he ran into the kitchen.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked. Loki sighed in relief. Good, Darcy was here. But where in here exactly was she? He looked around, craning his head.

"Darcy?" He called.

"Up here." A voice suggested. Loki looked up. Of course. Typical.

Darcy was sitting cross legged on top of the refrigerator, eating a bowl of cereal.


	41. Party Time: Part 5

Thanks to Guest and RhizOneil for this suggestion.

Also side note, Guest (I don't know WHICH Guest, but A Guest) please check the chapter before this and read the note.

* * *

"Darcy." Loki said patiently.

"Yes?" Darcy prodded.

"What are you doing on top of the refrigerator?" He asked.

"Eating cereal." She replied flippantly.

"Yes, I can see that. But why are you doing so on top of the refrigerator?"

Darcy shrugged. She just liked being up here. Loki raised his eyebrows.

"If I correctly recall, you've fallen from there before." He said, a hint of worry in his tone.

Darcy resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him. "I think I can manage, Loki." She said, setting her bowl behind her. "I'm not a child, you know." she stated in a matter of fact voice as she leaned down.

Suddenly, Darcy leant too far and started to teeter over the edge, arms flailing.

Loki's hands shot up and he effortlessly steadied her balance and pushed her slightly farther back behind the edge of the top of the refrigerator.

"You were saying?" He asked smugly.

Glaring pointedly at him, Darcy jumped off the refrigerator and onto the kitchen counter, reaching back and taking her bowl with her. Setting the bowl on the counter, she gently hopped down back onto the floor.

Loki grinned at her, then his expression morphed into a frown. "We better get going, party today." He said to no one in particular.

"Oh my god!" Darcy exclaimed.

Loki turned back to look at her, his head tilted to the side questioningly.

"Party!" She squealing jumping up and down like an excited bunny.

Loki tried to hold back a smile; she looked so ADORABLE.

Grinning from ear to ear, without warning, Darcy leapt onto Loki, her arms locking behind his neck and her feet hooking near his waist.

Startled, Loki took a few steps back before turning. Darcy ended up in between him and one of her kitchen walls, her back pressed against the wall.

Darcy giggled, then leant forward and buried her face in one of his shoulders, resting on him.

She heard Loki chuckle, and then he brought his hands up to rest gently around her.

"Easy there, bunny." He warned. "Don't be getting so close to the wolf. It has quite an 'appetite', you know." He said.

Darcy laughed. Leaning her head back, she tried to unhook herself from him, but he held her tight, not letting her go. Surprised, Darcy looked up at him, eyes open wide.

She was still pushed up against the wall, her eyes almost level with his. She tilted her head slightly, puzzled.

Loki rested his forehead against hers. "Now you've done it." He practically whispered. "I don't think the wolf was able to handle the bunny being SO close..." he said.

Darcy gazed at him with her eyes still wide open, her expression the same.

Loki tilted his face forward, and then Darcy was lost in him again, arms and legs tightening around him.

Finally, she pulled away. "The wolf will have to be satisfied with that for now." She said.

Loki growled.

Darcy laughed, unhooking her arms and legs and then landing on the floor. "Now lets go have some breakfast." She said. Loki obediently followed her deeper into the recesses of the kitchen, his expression slightly exasperated.

* * *

Darcy looked up again at the clock. 5pm. Grinning, she stood up and started walking to her bedroom, about to get ready.

Loki had left a few hours ago on SHIELD business, but he'd promised to be back by 7 to pick her up.

Darcy walked into her bathroom, and slowly pulled the lid off of the box her dress was in. Suddenly, within the layers of tissue, she saw something.

Curious, she picked it up. It was a note, handwritten in the perfect calligraphy she knew was Loki's.

_Darcy-_

_I hope you like your dress. I think it'll look beautiful on you. _

_-Loki_

Darcy frowned. Of course she'd like her dress, she picked it out herself. And what did he mean, I think it'll look beautiful on you, he'd already seen her in it?

Setting the note aside, she furrowed her eyebrows and gently pulled the tissue aside. Darcy gasped.

Oh my god. She lifted her dress up then held it off to the side to study it. It was still the same dress as before, but it was different. VERY different.

The light blue color had been changed into a dark green that Darcy recognized exceedingly well. The dress has somehow been made softer. The material flowed smoother, and Darcy noticed it was cinched a little around the waist.

Along the very bottom part of the hem of the dress, the green started to fade out into a burnished gold color that shone brilliantly.

It was beautiful. It was perfect. Twirling it around, Darcy immediately slid off her clothes, and then pulled the dress on. It fit her like it was made for her, which, Darcy noted, it had been.

The neckline dipped just low enough, but not too low, and the dress perfectly molded itself around her curves, flaring out into floor length, ballroom style skirts.

Darcy looked at herself in the mirror. Wow. She really LOVED this dress. Suddenly, Darcy noticed something else. The dress wasn't the ONLY thin. In the box. Confused, Darcy stepped closer and saw that there were two more smaller boxes.

She picked up one and opened it. Inside sat a beautiful gold pendant and matching earrings, that featured long, thin strands of gold that each ended with a little delicate looking, amazingly crafted gold leaf at the bottom.

Gasping at its beauty, Darcy put it on, the earrings feather light despite their length, and the pendant settling comfortably into the hollow of her neck.

Darcy opened the second box.

Inside, sat an exquisite, gilded green eye mask, with swirling gold accents.


	42. Party Time: Part 6

Darcy looked at herself finally in the mirror. Everything was done. She was ready. She had let her hair out open, just curling it into ringlets thrown over her shoulders. Just then, she heard her apartment door open.

"Darcy? Are you ready?" He called.

Darcy smiled. She withdrew a deep, shaky breath, then slowly walked out to the living room.

Loki was standing there, in a black suit with a green tie. She looked at him. "I love the dress, Loki. And everything else as well." She said first off.

Then, grinning she twirled around in her dress, skirts flaring up. "How do I look?" She chirped. But when she looked back at the living room, he wasn't there anymore.

She felt two arms wrap around the cinched waist of her dress and giggled. A warm weight pressed against her back and Loki rested his head gently on Darcy's shoulder.

"Its not fair, I think, that anyone can look THIS good. You look like an angel." He practically whispered.

"And you ARE an angel." He continued. "You have already been my salvation... Gifted to me, all wrapped up with a bow. " He said that last sentence with a chuckle.

"When will I get to open that wrapping paper, I wonder?" He said, a smile evident in his tone.

Darcy turned around and smacked him across the shoulder. Which only made him laugh. A smile started to creep across Darcy's lips until she was laughing too.

"Later." She said, dismissing the topic.

"Later..." He promised.

Finally, Loki put on an eye mask of his own and grabbed onto Darcy's hand, saying "Let's go." And the next second, they were gone.

They arrived at the party. And it was a TONY STARK party, mind you very much. There were a lot of people about, dancing to ballroom music. Wine and champagne were available at the mini pub.

Darcy immediately set off on her task of socializing, determined to speak at least once to everyone she knew, which was practically everyone.

A while later, she was interrupted by Loki.

"Would you like to dance, My Lady?" He asked, smirking.

Smiling back, Darcy took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. Carefully, he draped one of her arms over his shoulder and took the other in his hand.

"Loki, I don't know how to dance..." Darcy said ruefully.

Laughing, Loki put both hands on her waist, gently lifted her up and then putting her back down, this time her feet on his feet.

"You don't have to." He said.

Then he took one of her hands again and before she knew it, they were swirling around with all of the other dancers.

* * *

Loki looked down at Darcy. She was leaning against him, and they were both sitting on one of the many couches provided.

Tonight had been a long night.

Thor had shattered many alcohol glasses. Tony had made a snow angel on the dance floor. Barton had shot an arrow or two at the ceiling. Well...

Loki looked down again, and this time, he noticed Darcy was asleep. Time to go, he thought.

Mentally sending a note to his brother, Loki immediately teleported back into her apartment, carrying Darcy bridal style.

He set her on her bed. He pulled away, until he felt a hand clutch around his suit.

Darcy's eyes opened slowly. "I love you..." She whispered.

Loki smiled at her. Then, getting a mischievous look in his eyes, he said, "Does that mean this is 'later'" he asked.

Darcy smacked his shoulder again.


	43. Raspberries

Darcy plopped down onto the couch, bowl in hand. She flipped on the TV, switching channels until she finally arrived at her favorite crime scene show. Smiling she settled down onto the couch, bowl in her lap.

Reaching into the bowl, she grabbed a few raspberries, popping them into her mouth, before passing it sideways to Loki. He politely took one, then handed it back.

He really wasn't watching the TV show, he admitted to himself. He was bored with what the mortals called entertainment. So he watched Darcy instead, and her facial reactions. They were much more interesting, he thought...

Darcy flippantly threw a raspberry in her mouth every few minutes, until her bowl was empty except for one.

Suddenly, an idea struck Loki, and a mischievous tint gleamed in his eye. "Darcy, look!" He abruptly stated.

Darcy whipped her head around, looking around the apartment. After a few moments of anxiety, she relaxed her position.

"Loki, what the heck? There's nothing here!" She said, surprised.

Loki shrugged, then started grinning. Darcy narrowed her eyes; she knew that look FAR too well...

Instinctively, her fingers dipped into the bowl, only to graze the bottom. No raspberry. She immediately looked up.

"Loki. Really? Come on. Give me the raspberry." She said, exasperated. She really wanted one now.

Loki's grin grew. He held up one of his hands and Darcy saw the berry dangling delicately in between his thumb and pointer finger.

She reached forward, grabbing for it, but he was too quick, pulling his hand back and chuckling.

"If you want it, come and get it." He said, his tone joking and light.

Darcy glared. She leapt forward for the raspberry, reaching out. He held it as far away as he could, on the opposite end of his arm.

Eyes narrowed, she lunged for it again, this time jumping on top of his lap. He laughed. Damn it. She STILL couldn't reach it.

He now held it right above his head. Hah. It was in her reach now, Darcy thought. And she leapt forward, hands outstretched, only to find that it was nowhere to be found.

And now she was sitting on his lap, both of her arms around his neck.

"This is much better, don't you think?" He asked.

Darcy finally got it, and she half smiled. "Well played, God of Mischief..." She said, "Well played..."

Loki grinned. "Well, they don't call me that for nothing." He replied, shrugging.

Darcy laughed. Her lips were tinted red with raspberries and her eyes were light and playful.

Her dark, thick eyelashes gently curved upwards, and the dimple he loved so much was showing.

Not able to resist, Loki leaned forward, eyes half closed, only to find himself pushed back by Darcy.

He opened his eyes, looking at her with mock disbelief. he pulled a puppy dog like face that was just not fair, Darcy thought.

She laughed. "You know what comes first." She said.

Loki smiled, then held out a fist. He opened it slowly, and inside sat a perfectly formed raspberry. Grinning, Darcy grabbed it and shoved it into her mouth, then immediately pushed her face forward, jamming it into Loki's.

After a few moments, Loki pulled back.

Chuckling lightly, he remarked, "You taste like raspberries..."


	44. Dress Up

Thanks to Fan Girlie for this idea!

* * *

Darcy sat in Loki's apartment, shivering. God, it was always so freaking COLD in here, she thought.

She had decided to come here for once instead of her apartment, using the key she had. Loki was still at work, and she'd left a note in her own apartment in case he went there first.

Her arms were wrapped around her torso, goosebumps starting to crawl across her delicate skin. Of course, she'd forgotten her jacket and today was the day she'd worn a thin, sleeveless top.

Finally, Darcy stood up, firmly resolving to look around for a blanket. Walking around the massive apartment, she finally ended up in his bedroom. She looked around for a spare blanket, not wanting to strip the bed of its covers.

Suddenly, she spotted a huge, beautifully carved golden chest. Curious, she edged forward, then dropped down onto her knees, smoothly running her hands over the swirling pattern of the carvings.

She noticed a small latch on the front and eased the chest open. Oh. Inside, was Loki's formal gold armor, his helmet, and his cape, smoothed and laid out neatly. This must be where he kept it when he didn't need it, and when he did, he just morphed it from here to him, she thought.

She gently reached down and grazed her fingertips along the armor and helmet. On a sudden whim, she grasped both of the horns of the helmet in her hands and raised it up, setting it on her own head.

She laughed as it fell over her eyes. There was something comforting about it too... Then, she pulled the cape out of the drawer. Wow, it was SO soft. Experimenting, Darcy wrapped it around herself and did a little twirl. It was WARM too...

Darcy sniffed it. And it smelled exactly like the heady, musky scent Loki gave off. At once, Darcy decided. Taking it with her and keeping the helmet, she walked back to his living room and sat down on the couch, wrapping his cape around her.

She didn't know when she fell asleep, she really didn't. It was just so comfortable... Soon enough, she was snoring lightly, her head lolling off to the side and the helmet covering over half of her face.

* * *

Loki opened his apartment door, key clicking into place. He had gotten Darcy's note. He swung the door to the wide extent of its arc and stepped in, reaching behind him to close it.

And then, he saw Darcy...

She was wearing his cape. And his helmet. And sleeping. Loki chuckled. She looked adorable. He couldn't deny, he felt a little pride in the moment. Well, maybe the correct term would not be "a little"...

Striding forward, he slowly slid his arms under Darcy and picked her up, carrying her and gently setting her down on the bed.

He slid his helmet off of her and set it back into the chest. It could hurt her, better not to have it. But he let the cape remain, securing its folds around her.

* * *

The next morning, Darcy stirred a little before sleepily half opening her eyes to find Loki standing in front of her, smirking. Her eyes flew open and she jerked up a little.

She felt the soft cape beneath her and ran her hands over it again, then looked up at Loki, blushing beautifully.

"Good morning, Lady Loki." He said, chuckling.

The color in Darcy's cheeks heightened.

Darcy started babbling, "I was... Um... Cold... And I found your cape, and it was so soft and warm... And it... Um... Smelled nice." She blushed even harder at the last statement.

Loki tried to vainly force the corners of his mouth down. My, this felt good, he thought. A sort of proud, indulgent feeling was blossoming inside him.

"Are you mad?" Darcy said finally, ruefully looking up at him.

Climbing onto the bed beside her, he took her in his arms and smiled.

"Not at all. Besides, it suited you. You looked adorable..." He murmured.

"Hah. Yeah right. I probably looked like a maid trying on the masters clothes." She said.

"Hmm... Master..." Loki said, toying with the idea.

Darcy looked up at him, head crooked to one side.

"I think the master demands a kiss." He said.

Darcy smiled a little before pressing her lips together in a firm line to stop smiling.

"The maid's on a strike." She said.

"Oh? A strike? And why might that be?" He asked, eyes light and playful.

"Poor working conditions and bad wages." She replied, unable to stop smiling now.

"I think we can change that..." Loki said.

He repositioned his cape to wrap around the both of them, their bodies pressing together.

"For your poor working conditions." He stated.

Then, he snaked an arm around her and drew her even closer, rubbing soothing circles into her back while simultaneously running the fingers of his other hand across her face and neck, before twined it into her hair.

And then, he softly pressed kisses to her neck, nose, forehead, and each of her cheeks. Darcy could feel her eyes involuntarily close as she breathed him in.

"For your bad wages." He whispered.

Darcy smiled, eyes still closed. Loki continued, "Now can you do what the master asked?" He said.

Darcy laughed lightly, then obligingly leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips, soft, slow and sweet.

Pulling back a little, but resting her forehead against his, she murmured, "Maybe I should wear your stuff more often..."

Loki chuckled. "Definitely." He agreed.


	45. A Close Shave

Hello Everyone,  
I am pleased to report, that I actually WILL NOT be discontinuing Mischief with a Side of Tasers, at least for the time being. Thanks to everyone for all of your support and your reviews;they really made my day! Anyways, gear up for some more Loki/Darcy action because apparently, this train ain't stopping anytime soon!  
Best Regards,  
LokiDisturbia

* * *

Darcy sighed. It had been literally two weeks since she'd seen Loki. He was off on some kind of trip. Official S.H.I.E.L.D. business and all that crap, she thought.

After seeing Loki every single day, and then not having him for two weeks; it made her feel too clingy, but she couldn't help it, honestly. She was dressed only in an oversized deep green t shirt. It hung baggily up to the middle of her thighs.

She slumped lower in her seat, blankly staring at the terrible soap opera playing itself out on her TV. Wow, she felt like such a loser...

And then, without her consent, her eyes slowly started to close and she dozed off, the TV still on. She descended into her favorite dream, the one that was kind of like a Loki moments mash up that ended with him kissing her goodbye before he left.

* * *

Darcy felt two very familiar arms wrap around her and hold her close. She shifted slightly, snuggling closer to the form pressed against her. She said out loud, "God, this is so pathetic. I'm still dreaming...".

She heard a low chuckle. "Agh. Even dream Loki thinks this is sad." Darcy mumbled.

She heard laughter again. A hand ran its fingers through her hair gently. "This is not a dream, sweetheart." A voice murmured.

Darcy jerked up, and turned around to face Loki. "Of COURSE this is a dream." She said.

Loki smirked, then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips softly, his breath mingling with hers and sending chills to her spine. "Do dreams feel like that?" He asked quietly.

Darcy sat there, stunned for a moment. Oh my god. He was actually, really, in truth here. "You're here." She whispered.

Loki smiled, then cupped her face in his hands. "Yes, sweetheart, I'm here."

Darcy's eyes opened wide and she laughed with joy, leaping forward and throwing her arms around his neck. She plastered his face with kisses, then finally just hugged him, chin resting on his shoulder, just breathing in his scent.

"Well, looks like someone missed me." Loki said lightly.

Darcy giggled, then turned her head slightly, her cheek pressed against his shoulder, and her arms and legs both wrapped around him.

"Maybe a little..." She said.

"A little?" Loki asked in disbelief, "And that's why you kissed me so much just now? And why you thought I was a dream? And why you're wearing my t shirt? And why you were muttering my name in your sleep?"

Darcy playfully smacked him. "Fine. A lot." She admitted.

Loki grinned, then turned his head and pressed a kiss to the top of Darcy's head. "I missed you too, sweetheart."

Darcy tilted her face up and received another kiss from Loki, this time on her lips. Suddenly, Darcy noticed something she hadn't before in her excitement at having him back again.

"You have a beard. Well, stubble." She said.

Loki immediately raised a hand to his face and noticed that yes, indeed, he DID have stubble.

"I was just so busy, I didn't have time to keep up appearances. No matter, I shall simply magic it away." He said, dismissively.

"No, no wait." Darcy said, an idea popping into her head. Unhooking herself from him, she stood up, still holding his hand, and pulled him after her to her bathroom.

"Ah. I see." Loki said, grasping her idea. Then, setting two large, warm hands on her waist, he easily lifted her up and set her on the bathroom counter. The feeling of the cold tiles against her bare skin suddenly brought realization into Darcy's eyes.

Crap. She wasn't even wearing any pants. Just his shirt... Uncomfortably, she said, "Maybe I should go um... Put on some... Um... Pants..." She flushed crimson.

Loki laughed lightly. "You look perfect." He reassured. Then, with a wave of his hand, a razor appeared next to Darcy, along with a little box and brush set of shaving foam.

Laughing lightly, Darcy grabbed the brush and the box, while Loki obediently stepped forward. Darcy gently spread the shaving foam over Loki's stubble, while he tried to stop grinning. After she was done with that, she grabbed the razor.

Loki stepped even closer, and she could smell his scent. Her hands slightly quivered. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." she mumbled.

Loki smiled reassuringly. "You'll do fine."

Smiling weakly in return, Darcy proceeded to slowly runt he razor over his stubble, taking care not to cut him or hurt him in anyway. It didn't matter that it probably wouldn't pain him.

When she was done, the razor and the shaving foam and brush vanished, along with the remaining foam on his face. Loki, however, did not move an inch. He still stood extremely close to her.

Darcy leaned forward and giggling, pressed a kiss on the tip of his nose. "All done." She said lightly.

"I missed you so much, Darcy." He practically growled, in a low voice.

Darcy shifted nervously, the lightness gone. "Loki." She simply said.

Loki immediately reached for her and lifted her from the counter, pulling her to him. Darcy wrapped her legs around his torso as he kissed her deeply.

Finally, he let Darcy pull away for air.

She gasped, "Well, looks like someone missed me."

"Maybe a little."


	46. Phone Calls

Darcy sat at her desk in her own private room, bored with her job as a minor secretary at Stark Industries given to her by Tony. I mean, don't get her wrong, it was usually really fun and had awesome benefits but today... Today it was boring.

All that was even mildly entertaining was when a moderately good-looking coworker had asked her out. There had been absolutely _nothing_ to do all day. She just made coffee runs for herself a couple of times.

She pulled out her phone. Of course, all her friends were either working or on vacation. They probably would be irritated if she called them either way. Sighing, she absent mindedly scrolled through her contacts. Finally, she saw HIS name. Loki.

On a sudden whim, she clicked on the green icon next to his name. He most likely wouldn't be annoyed, she thought. And besides, she was down to desperate measures.

Almost instantaneously she heard a voice on the other end.

"Hey, sweetheart." Loki said.

Darcy chuckled. "Slow day at work for you then? Based on how quickly you picked up..."

Loki laughed. "Yes, you're right. I've been sitting in meetings all day, listening to Fury drone on and on about protocol. The Man of Iron has taken to seeing how many pens he can flip across the room before Fury notices... But, I presume, you have nothing to do either. You don't usually call me during work..." He mused.

"No, actually it's very... Um... Interesting... here." Darcy said quickly.

"Sure, Darcy." Loki drawled sarcastically. Then, his tone changing to something light, playful, and yet curious, he said, "Missing me much?"

Darcy's eyebrows raised. No WAY she was assenting to that. Her tone equally playful, she replied, "No, no, not at all. There is a freaking TRUCKLOAD of cute guys here, did you know?"

"Oh?" Loki asked, his voice one pitch higher.

Darcy smirked. "Yup. And they're all very nice to me too. A few even asked me out once or twice today itself.." Darcy had to bite her lip to keep from giggling.

"I see, then." Loki murmured.

Then, Darcy heard the dial tone. Surprised, she pulled the phone away from her ear, checking it. Sure enough, Loki had hung up.

Darcy furrowed her brows.

"There ARE some good-looking men here..." She heard a voice muse. Darcy jumped at how close it was to her.

"None that can compare to ME, though." Loki continued.

Darcy grinned. She whirled around in her swivel chair. Loki stood about a few yards behind her, his arms crossed and trying to contain a smirk.

"Won't Fury wonder where you are?" She said lightly.

"Left a body double." Loki threw carelessly, more intently focused on walking towards Darcy.

Darcy felt little shivers creep across her skin. Seriously, NOT fair how he could do that.

"Yes, I don't think your other cute guys can do that to you, can they?" Loki asked with a knowing look on his face.

Darcy gasped. "You can freaking read my freaking mind and you never even TOLD me?!" She said indignantly.

"I know you well enough to guess." Loki amended. Darcy blushed. What ELSE could he guess; or HAD he guessed.

Loki was now right before her, towering over her sitting form. Darcy stood up, to try to even out the playing field, but no matter, he STILL towered over her.

Loki slid his arms over her shoulders. "SO, tell me, did those guys actually ask you out?"

Darcy laughed. "One of them did." She replied truthfully.

Loki arched his eyebrows expectantly. "And..?" He prompted.

Darcy looked down, "I didn't say yes or no. I obviously can't actually go..."

"Obviously." Loki added emphatically

"But I just... Can't turn down people. It's hard for me to do."

"What was his name, you said?" Loki asked.

"Will." Darcy replied meekly

Loki smiled down at her. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I don't blame you; you are too good looking for your own good... Anyways, how about we get out of here? You don't have anything to do anyways..."

Darcy grinned. "Lets go." She said, hooking an arm through Loki's.

* * *

Loki gently lay down the already fast asleep Darcy on her bed. Then, he smiled down at her before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone.

He scrolled through the contact until he found the name. Narrowing his eyes, he clicked on it and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Will. This is Darcy's boyfriend -yes she has a boyfriend- Loki speaking. Yes, THE Loki. I'm sorry, but I simply don't think Darcy will be free today. Or tomorrow. Or the day after. Or any day for that matter. Yes. And I don't know, but I would advise you to stay away from her. She may be beautiful and nice, but she's TAKEN. Good bye."

Smirking, Loki hung up, feeling pretty good. He climbed into bed next to Darcy, drawing the covers over them. Darcy shifted so her arm was over him.

"Idiot." She muttered.

Loki simply laughed.


	47. Dark: Part 1

Loki groaned. Today had been a terribly frustrating day at work for him. On one of his recent missions, he had chosen to forget protocol in order to get the desired result. That incident had resulted in a long tirade from Fury, as well as the heaps of paperwork currently sitting on his desk.

He started to glance over the paper on top of one of the stacks and seemed to acquire an instant headache, brining up one of his hands to massage his left temple. Looking up from the papers, tired of them already, Loki started to think of Darcy...

...The way she looked when she first got up, half-confused, half-blissful, hair playfully mussed up. The way her eyes said everything her mouth left out. The way she pretended not to need him. That little dimple that showed itself whenever she saw him...

Suddenly, Loki was yanked out of his pleasant musings by the sound of his phone vibrating on his desk. Frowning, he picked it up. The frown was immediately replaced with a smile when he saw Darcy's picture flash across the screen. Speak of the devil... Or angel, in this case, he amended.

Hitting answer, he held it to his ear, "Hey, sweetheart. Calling to talk about the other cute guys at work? Or missing me again?" He said, smirking.

All Loki heard from the other end was sobbing. Darcy was sobbing. HIS Darcy.

Shooting out of his chair, Loki said frantically, "Darcy? Darcy? Are you okay? Darcy, what happened? Darcy, answer me!", pacing back and forth in his office.

He heard Darcy try to calm her crying in order to speak coherently and Loki felt his insides wrench. This was killing him. If Darcy didn't tell him what soon, he felt like he was going to explode.

Finally, there was a pause in the crying and a shaky intake of breath. Loki waited expectantly. Darcy said, "I'm sorry, Loki, but I don't think this will work out." Loki froze.

"Darcy? What do you mean?" He asked, his voice calmer than before.

"I don't think WE will work out. We can't be together anymore. It's over. I'm.. I'm... Breaking up with you." Darcy said, delving back into crying at the end of her words.

Loki seemed frozen in time. "Oh." He simply said, all his franticness gone. Along with the light in his eyes.

"Good bye, Loki." Darcy said, and then with one last cry, he heard the dial tone.

"No, no, Darcy wait!" Loki said, but it was too late. She'd already hung up. Loki pulled the phone away from his ear, extremely carefully, delicately, and precisely clicking it shut. Pumping his arm back, he then hurled it, shattering his window and sending the phone flying out into the city.

With a tortured cry, he crumpled to the floor, not a powerful, proud God, but a simple, hurt man, that had lost everything. His entire world seemed empty of joy, light... His entire world was dark...

* * *

Loki stood in front of Darcy's apartment door, staggering; intoxicated. His clothes half-torn and haphazard, his hair disheveled and his entire person just looking... Lost...

He had already drawn many a woman into his embrace that evening, thinking them Darcy, pushing them away in disgust when they weren't.

He collapsed at her door. Smirking painfully, he called out in a drunken stupor, "Come out, come out, wherever you are! That's one of your Midgardian sayings is it not? Well, it's stupid and idiotic! Just like the rest of Midgard. Stupid and idiotic."

Then, his voice lowering and his tone a little softer, he said, "But not you. You're not stupid. Or idiotic. I loved you. And I know, I know, that you loved me. So why'd you do his to me? To us? Darcy..."

Loki leaned back onto her door, intent on spending at least the rest of the night there. A second later, however, he found himself flat on his back staring at Darcy's ceiling. Wait. So her door had been open.

Wincing, he picked himself up off of the floor, standing up. He surveyed the apartment, but it appeared empty. Darcy wasn't here.

And thats when he saw it. A white, folded note laying on top of Darcy's living room table. He walked forward, swaying, and picked it up, unfolding it. Squinting, he attempted to read it, but the letters chased themselves around the page, seeming to dance.

Giving up, Loki collapsed back onto the floor, passing out.

* * *

Loki slowly opened his eyes, a pounding pain in his head. Grimacing, he looked around. Why the heck was he in Darcy's apartment laying on her floor? God, why did his head hurt so bad? Why did he smell like he'd taken a bath in liquor?

Suddenly, the memories came flooding back and Loki immediately shot up, a hand flying to his head. He gritted his teeth, and closing his eyes, tried to focus. Darcy was still nowhere to be seen.

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, he got up, about to leave, when he saw the note still lying on the floor. He hadn't been able to read it last night. He picked it up and smoothed it out, his eyes scanning over it.

Only a second later, Loki dropped the note hastily, an expression of pure horror on his face. The next instant, he was gone.

* * *

The note lay on the floor again;

_She was forced to make that phone call; we put a gun to her head. You were so deeply hurt just by the thought of not seeing her everyday. Now, with that experience, apply it to something new. Imagine how much pain you would be in if she died. Cimmeran Square. 12 am. Be there._


	48. Dark Part 2

Cimmeran Square. 12 am. Darcy. Cimmeran Square. 12 am. Darcy. Cimmeran Sqaure. 12 am. Darcy... Darcy... Darcy...

The words swam around Loki's head, tossing and twisting. He did not have a single other thought in his head. Nothing else mattered. Nothing. Nothing. Finally, Loki tightly closed his eyes.

Opening them again, he found himself surrounded by a huge field of grass with intersecting stone pathways, centered by a huge marble water fountain with a statue of a woman. Cimmeran Square.

It was 12 am exactly. He was here. Loki strained his eyes, looking around everywhere, but there was no sign of Darcy. No one was here. Grimacing, Loki took a seat at the edge of the water fountain, waiting.

He clasped his hands together between his knees, his head bowed in a defeated looking stance. Then, he heard it. Footsteps. Jumping up, Loki stood up tall, scanning his surroundings.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the figure of a man take shape. He whirled around to face it. The man was tall, with broad shoulders and short dark hair and a set of black eyes.

"You came." The man said, sneering.

"Where is she?" Loki whipped back, eyes narrowing.

"Patience, patience... Come with me." He intonated, and reaching forward, he gripped Loki's arm to escort him to wherever they were going.

Loki ripped his arm away from the man, glowering. The man only laughed and continued to walk off into the distance. Loki followed a step behind. A few minutes of stony silence later, they arrived at the entrance to what seemed like an solemn, abandoned warehouse.

Stepping aside and standing next to the door, the man gestured for Loki to go inside. Throwing one last dark glance at him, Loki walked inside and he heard the door close behind him.

Inside, there was a lone table in the middle of the medium sized room. Taking a glance around, Loki surveyed the men dressed in identical shades of black lining the walls.

It was dark, excepting a single light bulb, casting a ghastly yellow light on something. Darcy. Darcy. That was HIS Darcy.

She was bound to a chair, a pale strip of cloth tied around her head, gagging her. It hid her mouth completely. That mouth that always got that special dimple when she smiled. Her hair was haphazard and her work clothes torn in places. Her eyes were wide open in fear. Those eyes that always looked so playful.

Just then, he noticed something else; there was a red, bloody gash on the right side of her forehead, stretching from her hairline to her right temple. Time seemed to slow down as a single drop of blood eased its way from the edge of her cut and progressed down the side of her pale face. Darcy whimpered slightly. And that was it. His breaking point.

With an almost animal-like roar, Loki surged forward, rushing towards her. He felt hands restraining him, clasping around his arms, his shoulders, his waist as he was held back. The men dressed in black had ran forward to promptly attempt to keep him at bay, but it was no use.

He was a GOD and he would not be bullied by petty mortals. With a few simple words muttered under his breath, there was a flash of light and all the men were thrown backwards. Loki started to run forward again.

But he froze immediately when a dark, black object appeared next to Darcy's head. A man wearing a grey suit, stepped forward out of the shadows, pressing the gun even firmer to Darcy's head, right on top of her gash. Darcy whimpered again, twisting in pain.

"One more step, and she dies."


	49. Dark: Part 3

"One more step and she's dead."

Loki froze, not moving an inch. Slowly, a tear rolled down Darcy's cheek. Loki immediately closed his eyes, his expression pained. Then, after a minute, he relaxed his posture, standing straight, arms at ease.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"You destroyed a lot of people when you burnt New York. A lot of powerful people. Who lost EVERYTHING because of you. I lost my business! And the majority of my fortune!" The man in the grey suit answered.

"Why did you take her, then, and not me?" Loki asked, head bowed.

"Because..." The man chuckled. "I cannot kill you. But I can kill your soul. Your light. I can destroy you, like you destroyed me. With her. Because her life, her pain, is worth more to you, tortures you more, than anything I could inflict on you." He grinned.

"You have the wrong woman." Loki whispered, finally lifting his head up and looking the man in the face. Loki's eyes were cool, calm, collected.

The man tilted his head slightly, looking at him expectantly for further explanation.

"I said, you have the wrong woman." Loki continued "This is not Darcy. This is her old boss, Jane. My brother, Thor's, woman. She does not mean much to ME."

"So you do NOT love this woman then?" The man asked, his tone mildly amused.

"I do not love her. I couldn't care less about her. She is nothing to me. She doesn't matter." Loki replied, his face stony and unchanging.

The man smiled. Then he chuckled. Finally, he started doubling over in laughter. "I... I was just thinking..." He wheezed out in between breaths, "how for the first time, the God of Lies is a bad liar."

Loki withdrew a shaky breath.

The man continued, "So you care for her THAT much? Enough that even YOU couldn't lie about it?"

Loki looked off to the side, eyes downcast, jaw clenching.

The man laughed again, but then abruptly, the laughter stopped and he said, "So then it must hurt you when I do THIS."

Loki immediately whirled around to see the man shove his gun in his pocket and pull out a knife instead, pressing the point right on top of Darcy wound. He pushed just a little, very slightly, and blood started to flow down from the cut.

Darcy squirmed, her screams muffled by the rag over her mouth, sobs wracking her body and tears pouring down her face. Loki's head screamed at him, but he couldn't move for fear of further harm to Darcy, and partly because he was still trying to get over what was happening. A single outreached hand remained in midair.

After a few moments, the man pulled the knife away setting it down on the table. Darcy slumped over, her chest heaving.

Loki could hear the pounding in his head. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to concentrate, trying to think. His entire body was quivering.

"Well, that worked well." The man mused, smirking.

Loki looked up, eyes narrowed. "Smile for as long as you can. Your death is not far." He growled.

"Oh, I don't mind death. I've already lost everything. It is inevitable, I believe." The man continued, "However, I would like to cause as much pain, hurt, and torture to you as I can before I, well, 'depart'. And speaking of that..."

The man leaned over and undid Darcy's mouth rag. She whispered a single word, "Loki." before she fainted and Loki seemed to break on the inside; his heart shattered. The man only smiled, and put his hand on the bottom of Darcy's jaw, lifting her face up to face him.

"She's quite beautiful, really, don't you think?" The man asked.

Loki growled. "Not another word..." He warned.

"Hmm..." The man said, a different kind of glint in his eyes.

And leaning forward, he swiftly brought his lips down on Darcy's, kissing her.

Loki snapped, his brain not caring anymore. Morphing into his armor, he leapt towards the man and Darcy, all within a millisecond. He threw the man off of Darcy, keeping him bonded with invisible rope against the wall.

The other men were already upon him, circling him and leaping on top of him. Loki held them away with a single arm. With the other arm, he strained, reaching forward. One of his fingers just slightly brushed Darcy's knee, and that was it. The physical contact he needed to teleport her.

The next instant Darcy was gone, instead in his apartment. Loki had already put protective magic around her. She was safe. Finally. Safe. Loki breathed a sigh of relief.

He had stayed behind, of course. There was... Unfinished business here... Loose ends to tie up. There was a gleam in his eye, and Loki smirked.

* * *

Darcy awoke on a bed. There was a throbbing pain in her head, centered around her right temple. Flinching, she reached up and and lightly touched her temple, pulling away immediately when it worsened the pain.

Then, she noticed the covers around her. They were green, and made of extremely soft satin. Golden, curving designs were cascadingly embroidered into it. She knew these blankets... Suddenly, she became aware of another thing. Two very familiar arms were clasped around her waist, holding her. Her back rested against something very familiar too.

Twisting around in his embrace, she turned to face Loki. "Loki..." She began, but he quickly shushed her, smiling. He unhooked his arms from around her and cupped her face in his hands.

Darcy winced when his fingers grazed her cut. Loki instantaneously pulled his hands away, cursing in another language under his breath. "I apologize." He said, his voice deep and repentant at causing her pain. Then his tone a little softer, he said, "Does it hurt a lot?"

Darcy said, "No, it's not that bad, actually. Doesn't hurt at all."

"You're a terrible liar, Darcy." Loki said. Darcy shrugged, a sheepish expression on her face.

He brought his hand to her face. Darcy flinched away at first, then held still. His fingers lightly trailed over her cut. It hurt for only a moment, then the pain was gone, all of it. He had healed her.

"Thank you." She whispered, tentatively reaching up and touching the now smooth skin of her forehead.

Loki half-smiled. "It's nothing I don't already owe you, Darcy. I apologize for everything. It was my fault. All of it. My fault entirely."

Darcy grimaced at his words and the face that went with it. She had never seen him quite like this. So bent out of shape. So broken...

"It's not your fault. And you got me out of there. A moment of pain is nothing compared to all these months of happiness I've spent with you."

She held his face in her hands, tilting it up slightly. She leaned forward and gently kissed him, their eyes closing simultaneously. Pulling away, she leaned against his chest, her head resting just below his neck.

"Besides." She continued, "It DOES feel good to know that even the God of Lies can't lie about loving you."

Loki chuckled. "I love you." He said again.

"I know. I love myself too..." Darcy said lightly. She started giggling and Loki joined in with a few chuckles.

Tilting her face up to his, she said. "I do love you though."

"I know. I love myself too..."


	50. Damn You, Thor!

Ok, first of all shoutout to ALL of you! Whoop whoop Chapter 50 with over 300 reviews! Thank you all for helping me get here, it would have been impossible without you guys! I really love reading all your reviews; they make my day a little brighter a few words at a time!

Secondly, as of now, I don't have very many ideas for the next chapter, so suggestions are welcome!

* * *

Loki stood in his apartment, his expression not giving away anything. His brother and Jane were visiting. They were trying to be social, trying to rebuild ties and affection, Loki could see that; he could appreciate it.

But this was kind of awkward. They had knocked. But Loki hadn't realized his door was unlocked. And ever so slightly open. So when Thor's meaty fist had pounded twice on his door, it had swung wide open.

Of course Darcy had been there, in his apartment. Of course that was the one time she had decided to fully model for him his Asgardian armor and suit. The green and black leather outfit went down too long on her, her arms not fully reaching through the arms on the outfit. The golden helmet fell down low over her eyes, shrouding them from view.

Of course he had kissed her. And then turned around to see Thor and Jane standing in the doorway, their jaws shamelessly hanging open. Jane was just plain shocked. Thor looked mildly amused.

Darcy had shrieked a little before flushing bright red and running into the bedroom to change back into her normal clothes. And OF COURSE, that was the one day she had decided to wear her "Sorry, But I Only Date Supervillains" shirt. So instead of wearing that and further embarrassing herself, she'd worn one of his shirts, which was decidedly worse.

Loki wasn't embarrassed at all, however. Only amused by her bumbling efforts and her blush which seemed to deepen every passing minute. It was cute. Adorable, really. But he didn't like that she felt uncomfortable. Or that Thor and Jane had burst in on them in a private moment. Or that Thor and Jane were disrupting them. That slightly irritated him.

Before long, Thor started acting boisterous, helped along his way by the copious amounts of Loki's alcohol that he consumed. A little more muted than usual though, Loki noted. Jane did have an effect on him.

Thor was then intently telling a story (no doubt of his bravery) to Darcy and Jane while Loki zoned out. After a while, Jane decided it was time to leave, and breathing a few words of farewell, she grabbed Thor's arm, and started to tug on it, gently pulling Thor to the door. Thor would not have moved if he didn't want to, of course, but he complied, walking backwards and continuing in the tale he was so engrossedly telling Darcy.

Loki finally decided to listen to his brother. They were leaving now anyways. Loki tilted his head towards him. Thor was talking animatedly, gesturing with his hands while his eyes lit up. "But luckily for me," he said, "I am the only exception in Asgard's princes, king and queen; I am not ticklish. So I called forth the mighty Mjölnir, and I smote my enemy, sending him crashing back down to Àlfheim."

Finally, Thor widely grinned goodbye, nodding his head once and both him and Darcy, before turning around and walking away, putting an arm around Jane's waist, who giggled and did the same before pressing a chaste kiss to the side of his face.

Darcy, smiling at them, closed the door, this time taking care to FULLY close it. After hearing a satisfying click, she breathed a sigh of relief at Loki, who smiled warmly back, glad to be alone with her again.

"You know, my shirt looks great on you..." He mused, grinning down at her.

Darcy playfully smacked his chest, shaking her head.

However, Loki saw something. Wait. Was that...? Yes, it was. There was glint in her eye. A glint of... Well... There was no other way to say it... Mischief.

He slightly furrowed his brows, puzzled.

"Thor said something about the princes of Asgard, and the king and the queen..." She said.

Slowly, she reached up a hand, seeming as if she was going to caress his face, but instead her fingers quickly dropped to the back of his neck and her fingers deftly moved, tickling him. Loki yelped a little, jumping, taking a step back.

Darcy stood, staring at his reaction for a few seconds before a smirk started to slowly spread across her face. Loki's eyes widened. Oh, no.

* * *

Thor turned his head back around at the door to Loki's apartment.

They were already pretty far away from it. But he could have sworn, he faintly heard Loki bellow, "DAMN YOU, THOR!"

Thor turned back around, shrugging dismissively. It was probably nothing.


	51. Planes: Part 1

Thanks to AllieSnow for this idea! Also, thanks to all of you for your ideas that you suggested; I'll try to make most of them into chapters. Again, new suggestions are always welcome anytime!

Finally, I have decided I am probably going to continue this story until Chapter 100, which will most likely be Loki and Darcy's wedding, so that's out there, just so you know.

* * *

Darcy KNEW she never should have said yes when her colleague asked her for just a teensy, weensy favor. That had ended up in her wearing a bright yellow vest and standing where the flights take off at the airport.

"It's really, really easy." The colleague had promised. "You don't even have to do anything." Yeah, SURE, that was TOTALLY true.

She looked over her shoulder. "You seem to be a natural at this." She muttered darkly.

"Honestly, Darcy, you had better be glad I decided to come along." Loki answered wryly, lowering his arms as the plane successfully backed out of the carrier.

Darcy frowned, her eyebrows drawn together. Loki looked back over at her and grinned.

"You know, neon yellow suits you. You look... Ravishing." Loki said, a smile in his very tone.

Darcy snorted. "Yeah, right."

Loki's expression changed to something a little more serious. He took a step towards her, his eyes locked on hers.

"You do. You ALWAYS look ravishing." He said, his tone deep.

"Thanks." Darcy smiled. "You... er... Always look... er... ravishing as well."

Loki laughed and Darcy started to join. Finally, shaking his head, Loki excused himself to step inside the airport for a minute and phone Fury or the S.H.I.E.L.D. director would be in danger of spontaneously combusting from anger.

"Think you can handle yourself for a couple minutes without me?" Loki asked lightly.

Darcy pouted. "I'm not a child, Loki." She reminded him.

Stepping forward, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I know. But take care of yourself. You get into trouble WAY too much for my liking. See you in a few minutes, sweetheart." He murmured before walking off in the direction of the airport.

Darcy sighed. Her only source of enjoyment in this gig was gone. Well. Only for a few minutes. But still. Darcy groaned as she surveyed all the planes needing assistance for take off. God. Wasn't this part of the pilot's training? I mean, seriously...

She walked up to the first plane and started to direct it backwards...

* * *

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. That one word replayed itself over and over in Darcy's head. She lay, on the takeoff field, sporting a sprained leg and not able to move. God. Why was there a stupid freaking rock in the middle of the stupid freaking path she was supposed to walk and why hadn't she seen it and tripped over it?

She bent over, holding her leg and wincing in pain. Ow. Then, Darcy heard a noise. Like a roaring engine. She looked up. Oh my god. There was a large white airplane, backing up onto the takeoff field. Backing up onto where Darcy was.

Darcy stared, frozen at the airplane, not able to move, not able to breathe. Suddenly, she vaguely felt something whiz by her, racing forward, towards the airplane.

A flash of green.


	52. Planes: Part 2

Darcy stared at the plane. It slowly turned it self around, starting to pick up speed to take off. It was heading right towards her. Darcy watched as it slowly got faster and faster, closer and closer.

When the plane was only a second away, she closed her eyes, clenching her fists shut and thinking of the only thing she wanted to think of in her last moments; Loki.

She kept closing her eyes, waiting for the plane to hit her. Finally, after a minute, she peeked open one eye. The plane had stopped. Directly in front of her; only a few yards or so away. But the engines were still going.

What the heck? And then she saw it. Near the front of plane, there was a figure. A male figure. A DISTINCT male figure, dressed in green and black and gold. Loki.

Loki's arms were up, the underside of his palms pressed against the body of his plane. His stance was defensive, crouching forward? What was he doing? Then Darcy realized as the plane moved a slight inch backwards, Loki's muscles straining.

The plane engines finally turned off, the pilot realizing something was wrong. Loki immediately relaxed, shaking his arms. He stepped back, doubling over for a second to catch his breath, before he cast a glance towards her.

Darcy's lower jaw was still practically on the ground. Her eyes were wide open, staring at him. Loki walked over to her, his breath slightly elevated. Kneeling down, he looked at her leg.

Slowly, he trickled his long, thin fingers over it, closing his eyes and muttering underneath his breath. After a minute, the pain was gone, Darcy realized. She tried to clamber to her feet, but ended up almost falling down; Loki catching her with an arm around her back.

"Don't put any weight on it for another day." He said patronizingly.

He looked sideways for a moment before focusing back on her. "Let's get out of here before they find out." He whispered.

Darcy gripped tighter onto his coat, leaning onto him. But instead, Loki reached under her, arms hooking under her knees and bringing them up until he was carrying her.

Casting another quick look off in the direction of the planes, Loki closed his eyes for a millisecond, and they were gone. When Darcy finally opened her eyes, they were back in Loki's apartment.

She attempted to climb down from him, but he held fast, his arms clenching tight around her.

"No weight on it, remember? I can, and will, carry you." He said. Then his voice shifting into something with just a hint of amusement, he said, "I leave you for a few minutes, and you manage to sprain your leg AND almost get run over by a plane."

Darcy glowered at him, eyebrows furrowed. Loki chuckled a little.

Darcy started "Loki, are you sure you're okay with carrying me? I mean, I'm a full grown woman."

Loki looked at her, his expression mock horrified. "Yes, Darcy, I cannot carry you. Especially because I am a GOD AND I can push back entire planes while they're running."

Darcy shrugged. "Okay, fine, fine. You can carry me. But anyway, that was some... Uh... Cool stuff back there. Pushing planes and crap."

The corner of Loki's mouth lifted slightly. "Thank you." He nodded, now full out smirking.

"Am I missing something?" Darcy asked.

Loki chuckled lightly, looking at nothing in particular. Finally he turned his head to face her. "No, I was just remembering your face after that little stunt. You didn't actually know how strong I was? I remember looking back to see you look... Dazzled... I think your poor jaw must have dropped all the way to the ground." He started laughing again.

"Whatever." Darcy mumbled. Of course, that only began another round of his laughter.


	53. Bread

Loki stepped inside his apartment, shutting the door behind him. Smiling, he noted Darcy's bag lying beside the door.

"Sweetheart?" He called.

"Hey, Loki!" Was his response before Darcy walked from inside one of the inner rooms to the living room, reaching up on her tip toes to plant a quick kiss on the tip of his nose.

Loki smiled warmly down at her. "How was your day?" He asked.

Darcy twined her arms over his shoulders, behind his neck. "Normal." She replied. "Will asked me out again. I spilled coffee on his new white shirt. I don't think he'll try another time."

Loki chuckled. "Poor guy. Not his fault for liking you." He said, reaching a finger down to lightly sweep Darcy's nose. "Not that I don't support the coffee spilling, however; I support THAT completely."

Darcy smirked."I thought you would..." She said, head tilting mischievously.

"Sorry." She suddenly said. "I'm being rude. How was your day?"

"Good." Loki began. "The Man of Iro-Tony, I mean, explained to me the concept of, what do they call it - oh yes, 'puns'. He made these 'pun' references all day. They are quite entertaining, actually."

Darcy rolled her eyes, groaning. "Ever since we saw 'The Hunger Games', my cousin makes puns about BREAD... Like... ALL the time."

"Really?" Loki said, a glint in his eye. "Well, I see nothing a-RYE with that."

Darcy looked at him. "Did you just... Make a bread pun?"

"These puns aren't that CRUMBY, don't you think?"

Darcy stared unwaveringly, not even saying a word.

"I mean." Loki continued "Even you mortals' famous Shakespearean play; Much A- DOUGH about MUFFIN... Okay, that last one was HALF-BAKED, I agree, but these are just to get a RISE out of myself."

"Loki..." Darcy started to warn.

"WHEAT?"

"Stop. Um..." Darcy racked her brain, trying to think of something to divert his attention. "You haven't said anything about how I look today!" she finally exclaimed. She WAS wearing her pencil skirt; the one Loki loved.

Loki looked at her, pondering for a moment. Finally, he said, "Is your father a baker? Because you have some nice buns..." He shrugged slightly, face reddening a little at the "indecent" words. Never mind.

Darcy gasped, her cheeks flushed and play smacked Loki over his torso. He just caught her hand, pulling her closer to him. She crashed against his chest, yelling out, "Hey!"

Loki wrapped his arms about her, and her protestation immediately came to a halt and she looked down, her lips starting to twitch into a smile. Loki leaned down, his lips brushing her ear.

Darcy shivered slightly. He whispered, "Darcy..."

"Mmh?"

Loki smiled against her ear, before murmuring,

"I LOAF you."


End file.
